An Epic Looney Tune Tail: Part Two
by Bobby South
Summary: The struggle for good and evil contiunes with more WB characters, more cartoon characters and more cameos.
1. The Deep Sea Hunger Games

Warner Bros. Presents:

'**AN EPIC LOONEY TUNE TAIL: Part Two'**

CAST LIST

**Hero Cast**

Live Action Characters

BAFTA TV Award nominee** Matt Smith** (_Doctor Who_, _Party Animals_) as **Eric Epic** the young Sorcerer, the main protagonist.

BAFTA Orange Rising Star Winner** Noel Clarke** (_Doctor Who_, _Kidulthood, Adulthood_) as **Zack O'Marrows**, the main deuteragonist.

Twice Teen Choice Award winner** Emma Watson** (_Harry Potter_) as **Diamond** (or **Dia** for short) the Mermaid, the main tritagonist.

Cartoon Characters

_Looney Tunes Characters_

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Lola Bunny (_Space Jam_ version)

Porky Pig

Melissa Duck

Sylvester the Cat

Tweety Pie

Tasmanian Devil

Granny

Wile E. Coyote

Road Runner

Elmer Fudd

Yosemite Sam

Foghorn Leghorn

Pepe-Le-Pew

Beaky Buzzard

Penelope Pussycat

Witch Hazel

Mac and Tosh

Marvin the Martian

Bosko

Buddy

Foxy

Roxy

Goopy Geer

Beans the Cat

_Tiny Toon Characters_

Buster Bunny

Babs Bunny

Plucky Duck

Hamton Pig

Shirley the Loon

Fifi La Fume

Furrball

Dizzy Devil

Calamity Coyote

Little Beeper

Gogo Dodo

Li'l Sneezer

Sweetie Pie

Mary Melody

_Animaniacs_

Yakko Warner

Wakko Warner

Dot Warner

Dr. Otto Scratchansniff

Hello Nurse

Slappy Squirrel

Skippy Squirrel

The Goodfeathers:

Bobby

Squit

Pesto

Rita the Cat

Runt the Dog

Mindy

Buttons

Minerva Mink

Chicken Boo

Mr. Skullhead

The Mime

_Taz-Mania_

Hugh Devil

Jean Devil

Molly Devil

Jake Devil

Dog the Turtle

Didgeri Dingo

Wendal T. Wolf

Francis X. Bushlad

Mr. Thickly

Constance Koala

Bull Gator and Axl

Daniel and Timothy Platypus

Buddy Boar

Bob's Mum

_Loonatics Unleashed Characters_

Ace Bunny

Lexi Bunny

Danger Duck

Slam Tasmanian

Tech E. Coyote

Rev Runner

Zadavia

_Freakazoid_

Freakazoid/Dex Douglas

Sgt. Mike Cosgrove

_Histeria!_

Father Time

Big Fat Baby

Miss Information

The World's Oldest Woman

Mr. Smartypants

Loud Kiddington

Charity Bazaar

Froggo

Aka Pella

Pepper Mills

Toast

Neomarvek

**Zoe Saladna** (_Avatar, Star Trek [2009])_ is the motion capture of **Clive Boun**

Puppets

Chocolate or "Choc" the Brownie

Daniel or "Danny" the Dwarf

Sweet Corn the Unicorn

Shou Off the Chinese Dragon

Trolley the Troll

Other Cartoon Characters

Nell the Dolphin (Dia's stepsister)

Model Ships

_Chip_ the Irish Carrack

**Villain Cast**

Live Action Characters

Golden Globe Award winner** Ian McShane** (_Kung Fu Panda_, _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger's Tide, Deadwood)_ as **Lord Jack Epic**, Eric's adoptive father, the main antagonist.

Five-time Empire Award winner** Ewan McGregor** (_Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Shallow Grave, Trainspotting_) as **Jim Epic**, John's twin brother and Eric's foster brother, a secondary antagonist.

Four-time National Television Award Winner** David Tennant **(_Doctor Who, Blackpool_ and _Casanova_) as **John Epic**, Jim's twin brother and Eric's foster brother, a secondary antagonist.

Cartoon Characters

_Looney Tunes_

Gossamer

Toro the Bull

Hugo the Abominable Snow

The Crusher

_Tiny Toons Adventures_

Elmyra Duff

Montana Max

Arnold the Pit Bull

Roderick Rat

Rhubella Rat

Margot Mallard

Danforth Drake

Giselle

Other Perfecto Prep students

_Animaniacs_

Pinky

The Brain

Thaddus Plotz

Ralph T. Guard

_Taz-Mania_

Bushwhacker Bob

_Freakazoid_

The Lobe

Cave Guy

Cobra Queen

Longhorn

Candle Jack

Neomarvek

Field Marshall Jengheng

The Major

The entire Neomarvek Army

* * *

The bright candles lit up, the huge doors opened and the 'CLOSED' sign was flipped around to 'OPEN'. Witch Hazel's library was opened for the day.

Mac and Tosh were the first customers again.

"Now, what shall we do, Mac?" asked Tosh.

"How about finishing that story we read yesterday?" suggested Mac.

"Good idea," said Tosh.

So they went up on the big desk again and saw the big book that was on it. It still had the bookmark where it was last left. The gophers opened it up.

"Wait, wait," said Mac. "Shall we remind them what happened from the beginning to where this bookmark is?"

"Why not," replied Tosh.

They turned around to face the audience. "As you'll remember, it's a story about three characters: a wizard called Eric, a man called Zack and a mermaid called Dia who are best friends," began Tosh.

"But Eric was adopted by an evil man called Jack Epic who is immune to his magic," added Mac. "So Jack sends his son's best friends away to sea and forced him to serve him and his spoiled-brat brothers, while they secretly rule the world."

"Then, fifteen years later, Bugs Bunny got fired by Warner Bros.," said Tosh. "He was replaced as the principal for the Acme Loonversity by Huey and Lowey Finn."

"He even got dumped by his girlfriend, Lola Bunny," added Mac.

"Then Bugs got kidnapped by some CGI people working for the Epics," said Tosh, "but he became friends with Eric and his puppet friends."  
"And now they're busy trying to find orbs to help bring the Epics down," said Mac.

"But what they don't realise is that there's another orb they need," said Tosh, "or everything they do will only make matters worse. So told by the Loonatics from the future."

"Now it's inside Buster Bunny and he and his friends have bumped into Zack, who had been living with the _Animaniacs_," said Mac.

"Now they're on an old Irish ship called _Chip_ who can talk," said Mac.

"With more Looney Tunes and Dia and her stepsister Nell the dolphin," added Tosh.

"And after being chased by CGI soldiers who are after Buster and his orb," said Mac, "they caught two of their friends: Nell the dolphin and Hamton J. Pig."

"They are now in the Deep-Sea Hunger Games," said Tosh.

"For trying to tempt _Chip_'s crew to give Buster and his orb to the Epics," finished Mac. "Shall we read it now, Tosh?"

"Yes, Mac, let's read it now," said Tosh.

So they did…

* * *

In the Deep Sea Hunger Games Battle Arena, Hamton J. Pig and Nell the dolphin was still cornered to a wall and the big Pacific sea nettle jellyfish was coming closer and closer to them. Then a bright light shone on the jellyfish. While it was too bright for the jellyfish, Nell grabbed Hamton and they zoomed away.

The jellyfish put his sunglasses back on and saw that it was a movie studio light. "This prop isn't supposed to be in this scene!" he snapped. "Why is it here? Why do Warner Bros. do stuff like this? If this is supposed to be a gag, this isn't funny!" Then he saw the pig and the dolphin had vanished. "Where'd they go?"

* * *

Back on the surface, the crew of _Chip_ were relieved that Hamton and Nell escaped. They were watching their progress on a wind sail powered from a movie camera connected to a laptop by their Neomarvek friend and ally, Clive Boun.

"That was a cl-cl-clo-cl… They escaped," said Porky Pig.

"You can say that again, Porky," said Zack O'Marrows, _Chip_'s Captain.

But not everyone was cheering. Nell's step mermaid sister, Dia, was silent and worrying.

"Oh, relax, Dia," said Lola Bunny. "Nell will be okay."

"She's been my only friend since I got separated from Zack and Eric," said Dia. "Now I feel like I've let her fall down a sheer drop."  
"Just imagine how _I_ feel," said Buster Bunny. "I mean, Hamton and Nell are fighting for _me_ and this stupid orb!"

"Hey, look!" cried Melissa Duck.

And the entire crew saw Hamton and Nell stuck in a ring of the octopus, the crab, the eel, the shark and the jellyfish.

"You know, you guys suck," said Nell.

"Excuse us," said the shark.

"Do we look like sitting ducks to you?" said Nell.

On _Chip_, everyone was standing up except Melissa, Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck who were sitting on deckchairs.

"Well, what can you do?" asked Daffy.

* * *

Back in the sea, the paper cut animated sea creatures were just laughing. "So what are you suggesting?" asked the shark.

"I'm suggesting that you give us a chance to fight our way out," said Nell.

"And how do you want to do that?" asked the shark.

"A talent showdown between you and us, mate," said Nell. "If me and Hamton win, you'll let us swim away."

"And if you lose…" The shark grinned. "You guys go first."

"All right, mate," said Nell. "Come on, Hamton."

They went over to a bunch of sea rocks. "Okay, Hamton, hit the rocks."

Hamton hit the rocks and they were beating like samba drums. Then Nell was doing the samba dance… as much as a dolphin could do anyway.

* * *

Back on _Chip_, everyone was puzzled.

"What is she doing?" asked Dia.

"I know," said Babs Bunny. "Her samba dancing is awful."

"No, Babs," said Dia. "I meant why is she making a challenge with those creatures?"

* * *

Back in the sea, Hamton was still samba drumming while Nell was samba dancing. Their opponents were bored.

"All right, our turn!" snapped the shark. "Hit it, guys."

The octopus hit some rocks with drum sticks, the crab had a bass guitar made from wood from a sunken ship, the eel had a guitar of the same make but lit it up to make it more electric, the jellyfish took the keyboard made out of corals and the shark sang _We Will Rock You_.

"Nell, should we get away while they sing?" asked Hamton, trying to walk away.

"Wait, Hamton," said Nell, grabbing his arm. "Here comes the good part."

While they were singing hard and loud, they didn't notice the big whale coming behind them. When they finished the song, they turned around and saw the big whale coming.

"Oh, look," said the crab. "It's just a big whale."

"A big whale!" cried the team. They all swam away with the whale on their tails.

Hamton and Nell laughed at it. "M-M-M-O-O-O-O-O, H-H-H-A-A-V-V-E-E A N-N-I-I-I-C-C-C-E-E-E T-R-R-I-I-P-P-P-P!" said Nell in a whale-like talk.

"What was that?" asked Hamton.

"It was whale speaking from _Finding Nemo_," replied Nell. "Come on."

* * *

Back on _Chip_, Dia couldn't believe it. "Great!" she snapped. "Now she's speaking whale."

"Like, where did she learn from it?" asked Shirley the Loon. "It so ain't Warner Bros."

"Well, I thought you guys do it all the time," said Dia. "Taking the Mickey Mouse out of Disney stuff and trying to be funnier and better."

"T-T-T-H-H-H-A-A-A-T-T-T'S R-R-I-I-I-G-G-G-H-H-H-T-T-T!" yelled Babs, doing the whale talk now.

"Great," Zack said to Dia. "I know where this is going to go now."

"S-S-S-E-E-E-E-E-E? I C-C-C-A-A-A-N-N- D-D-D-O-O-O I-I-I-T-T-T!" went on Babs. "I can do more, you know." She put on a yellow beak around her mouth.

"And just who are you suppose to be?" asked Plucky.

"B-B-B-A-A-A-B-B-B-S-S-S'S B-B-B-E-E-E-A-A-A-K-K-K W-W-W-W-H-H-H-A-A-A-L-L-L-L-E-E-E!" Babs said in whale talk. Then she put an archery bow on her head.

"Let me guess," said Zack. "A bowhead whale."  
"T-T-T-H-H-H-A-A-A-T-T-T'S R-R-I-I-I-G-G-G-H-H-H-T-T-T!" said Babs. "Now what other breeds of whale are there?" She thought. Then she went to her skunk friend Fifi La Fume.

"J-J-E-E P-P-P-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-L-L-E-E-E D-D-E-E B-B-B-A-A-A-L-L-L-E-E-E-I-I-I-N-N-N-E-E-E!" she yelled.

"Whales are not _français_!" Fifi snapped. "And even if zey were, zey would not speak like zat!"

"Guys, quiet!" snapped Clive. "Clive cannot work like this."

Then everyone went quiet and saw Hamton and Nell progress on the wind sail.

* * *

Back in the Deep Sea Hunger Games, Hamton and Nell were safe and sound.

"Take a rock, mate," said Nell.

Hamton sat on the nearest rock. Nell saw the gauge on Hamton's air tank and saw he has only half left. "You only have half a tank left, mate," she said.

"Oh, no!" cried Hamton.

"Don't worry," said Nell. "I'm gonna see if I can't connect something on your helmet so Clive can teleport us. Then we'll get Buster to this island and you guys can go back to your own lives."

"Yeah…" said Hamton unsurely.

"What is it, mate?" asked Nell. "I know your friends haven't been talking to each other for a while, but since they've been talking to you, you should consider yourself lucky and popular."  
"Or the one that's been acting like a messenger boy," said Hamton. "Especially Buster and Babs. Plucky and Shirley would also tell me to give messages to each other."  
"What about Fifi?" asked Nell.

"She's in a relationship with a blonde skunk who's a famous dancer," replied Hamton.

"Yeah, an abusive one," whispered Nell to herself. Fifi told her days ago that she was in this abusive relationship with the famous dancer skunk and couldn't seem to get out of it.

"Attention, everyone!" cried the announcer. "There are only three creatures left."

* * *

Back on _Chip_, everyone heard.

"That's great news!" cried Sylvester. "They'll be free soon."  
"Not all of them," said Dia, holding the paper copy of _The Hunger Games_. "There can only be one winner. And I don't think the Epics are going to change _that_ rule. Just imagine if Hamton and Nell are the only ones left."

* * *

Back in the Hunger Games, Nell was still working on Hamton's helmet. "Nearly there, mate," she told him. "Then we can try to – "

Then a huge rumble shook them.

"What was that?" asked Hamton.

They heard footsteps – giant stumping footsteps. There was also a mechanical sound, too. They turned around to see a giant robot lobster.

"So that's the third one," said Nell. "This latest techno loser is going to be spare parts."

"Don't move, guys," said a voice that came from Hamton's helmet. He jumped a little but didn't move."

"Dia?" said Hamton.

"Dia?" said Nell, not looking back. She still had her eyes on the now-still lobster.

Back on _Chip_, Dia held the microphone that was now connected to Clive's laptop.

"Whatever you guys do," said Dia, "don't move."

Then the lobster was coming for them. "Dia," said Nell nervously. "Can you hear me?"  
"Yes, I can hear you, Nell," replied Dia. "Don't move."  
"It's coming towards us," said Nell.

Nell started to swim back.

"Nell, I said – "

"I heard you the first time," said Nell. "Your advice isn't working this time."  
"Now," snapped Dia. "Don't argue with me."  
"Yeah, you're always right, aren't you?" Nell snapped back. "Nobody gets to argue with you. The whole world revolves around you. Which is probably why you're treating Zack and Eric like tools rather than friends. Because you can't choose between them."

"What are you talking about?" Dia saw that everyone was looking at her, except Zack who just walked away.

"Well, I'm not your tool anymore!" went on Nell.

Nell charged for the lobster that immediately knocked her away in a cave of darkness.

"Guys, I'm in a listening mood," said Hamton. The lobster was coming for him. "Guys?"  
On _Chip_, Dia put the microphone down and, with her jetpack, zoomed away to _Chip_'s aft side. The Tiny Toons gather around the microphone. They each tried to snatch and give Hamton a lot of advice – muttering advice that was.

The lobster came for Hamton. He decided to run for it, only to be chased.

Plucky was the one who snatched away from the others. "Hammy, buddy," he said.

"Plucky?" said Hamton.

"Turn around and fight the monster," said Plucky.

"With what?" asked Hamton.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think of that," whispered Plucky. "Well, how about just going to sleep and dreaming you're far away from it."

"WHAT?" cried the other Tiny Toons. Buster and Fifi held him while Babs and Shirley nearly hit him with a plank each.

"Buster!" cried Hamton. "You did the so-called guides for _Tiny Toon Adventures_. Guide me!"

"How to escape a giant mechanical monster?" Buster pondered. "Well, Hamton, rule number one is… Rule number one is… Without a script written for me, I can't do this."  
Babs snatched the microphone. "Listen to me, Hamton. You've gotta be brave, courageous and relaxed."

"How?" asked Hamton and the other Tiny Toons together.

"Oh, er…" Babs thought and thought, but… "I don't know," she grinned innocently.

* * *

Hamton was still running for his life. He run a big rock and then he went back to it and saw a huge hammer. He went to it, picked it up and studied it. He had an idea.

He saw the lobster coming for him. He just stood there letting him come for him.

Back on _Chip_, the Tiny Toons were surprised at Hamton's behaviour.

"Like, what's he doing?" asked Shirley.

"He's taking my advice," said Buster, Babs and Plucky together. They looked at each other and frowned at each other. "_My_ advice!" they repeated together.

The lobster came for Hamton, but the little pig dodged the legs and caught on the left back one. He climbed up on it and jumped on the back. He ran for the head and hit it.

The lobster fell down and Hamton fell down on the back, seeing they were about to go over the cliff. The little pig turned around and ran down off the back. He jumped and landed on the ground, but he was sliding towards the edge of the cliff!

"Hamton, look out!" cried the Tiny Toons, as they watched him getting near the edge of the cliff.

In the heck of time, Hamton quickly caught a seaweed branch that was hanging on the cliff. As he fell off and screamed, he hung onto the seaweed. He could barely hold onto it!

"Hamton!" cried a female voice.

"Oh, no," he said. "The last one's coming to kill me."

He looked up to see Nell trying to pull the seaweed up. No one seemed to notice that a cut on the seaweed was getting bigger.

"Nell, I thought you were…"

"Well, I was knocked out, mate," replied the dolphin. "When I woke up, I followed you and I saw you doing an impressive Orlando Bloom impression on that lob – "

The seaweed snapped! Hamton screamed and fell into darkness.

Everyone on _Chip_ gasped as they saw their friend disappear.

"I'm coming, mate!" Nell screamed.

Dia went for the microphone. "Nell, listen to me this time! Don't do it!"

"I'm not leaving my friend." She jumped down and went after Hamton. They both vanished.

Everyone on _Chip_ was silent. Dia put the microphone down and flew off with her jet-pack. Then the Toons turned to Clive.

"Do something, Clive!" yelled Plucky, pulling on her.

Clive pushed him down. "What can Clive do?" she asked.

"Can't we teleport them out?" suggested Buster.

"Clive's been working on it while Hamton and Nell have been in the Hunger Games," replied Clive. "Clive's found nothing.

"Can't you check for the bodies?" suggested Lola.

"What good will that do?" asked Melissa.

"If we don't see any bodies just lying down, they can't be dead," replied Lola.

"Clive will do what she can," replied Clive. "In the meantime, Clive suggests we resume course to this island." She checked her P.D.A. "We only have about fifty miles to go. _Chip_ feeling strong, _Chip_?"

"Yes," said _Chip_. "The sooner this war is over the better."  
"Just look at that clownfish in the Hunger Games," said Daffy.

Everyone turned back to the wind sail. They saw a clownfish in the middle of the Hunger Games.

"We have a winner!" said the announcer, who was a sea turtle. He shook fins with the clownfish. "Congratulates! And here is your prize. The Orb of Survival!" The clownfish took the Orb and swam away.

Clive couldn't bear to watch anymore and she turned her laptop off. "Where is Eric Epic anyway?"


	2. Puppet Racing

"Where _is_ Eric Epic?" snapped Daniel the Dwarf.

He and his friends Sweet Corn the Unicorn, Trolley the Troll, Chocolate the Brownie and Shou Off the Dragon were together walking through a very big city. Well, Shou Off was flying above them. The city was full of very tall buildings and big enough for live-action humans to walk around, so if you were to see the puppets, they would be like dogs walking on the street.

"Eric said he and Bugs had something to do while we search for the next orb," said Choc.

"An orb that we don't know what it's for or where it is," muttered Danny.

"Well, according to the scrolls," said Shou Off, reading them, "it was buried in the Northwest Territories, Canada. And when Eric left us here, he put us the closest we can to get to it, like he did with the other orbs."

"But we've been searching String City here for days," moaned Danny. "And we ain't found nothing. No orb, no creatures and not even a breeze of a wind."

"Yeah, it does seem to be a little too quiet," said Trolley.

"A _little_ too quiet?" said Shou Off.

"Look, we're all a little tired," said Choc. "Let's just take a breather and think where we've been and where we haven't been."

"I can help you," said a voice.

They turned around to see a seven-foot-tall green-skinned human puppet dressed in leather.

"I know what you're looking for and how to get it," said the man. "Follow me."

The puppets didn't feel like trusting this man, but they were desperate to find the orb they have been looking for quite some time that they decided to follow him anyway.

* * *

The man led Eric's friends to an alleyway and they saw many big and bright cars and plenty of puppets of all shape and sizes.

"What is this, a Jim Henson version of the _Fast and Furious_?" complained Danny.

"Not to mention that rock music is terribly loud and deafening!" yelled Sweet Corn.

Trolley noticed there were plenty of attractive women around.

"I think all these pretty women are quite dangerous on the inside," he said.

"You could be right, Trolley," said Choc. "Where is Eric and Bugs when you need them?"

"What have we here?" cried a dangerous voice.

Everything and everyone went silent as they faced something like a golden throne. On it sat a purple-skin bald puppet with a black moustache wearing a white suit.

"Mr. Halley, these guys know about the Orb of Courage, sir," said the man who found Eric's friends.

"Well, if you know about the Orb," said Halley, "you know what you'll have to do to get it."

"Fight for it?" asked Danny.

"Well, if that's what you'd like to call it," said Halley, "but I prefer the term… 'racing'. A race all around String City. You win and the Orb is yours. If you lose, you'll become my new free slaves."

"How can we be slaves if we're free?" asked Trolley.

"What I meant was I don't have to buy you guys for a single cent," said Halley. Then he looked ahead. "Ah, here is your car."

Eric's friends turned around to see a rusty Mercedes-Benz DTM with doors full of holes and broken windows. Even the roof was full of holes.

"Someone getting the funny feeling that no one wants us to win?" asked Danny.

"Well, _I_ have the funny feeling that no one even wants us to survive," said Shou Off.

"If there's one thing I've learnt from being with Eric all these years," said Choc, "is that everywhere we go, there's always someone up to something."  
"Well, that's something you can always count on in a Looney Tunes adventures," said Sweet Corn. "I can see what inspired Eric to turn into a rouge wizard."

"My point is we'll just join in with this race," said Choc, "find out more about this and probably get the Orb, if we are lucky at the most."

"And what if we are _unlucky_?" asked Danny.

"We can out find if we get in the car, can't we?" snapped Shou Off.

They got in.

Halley rose from his chair. "To the start, people!"

Six cars drove to the start position. The Mercedes was behind them.

"Start your engines!" Halley ordered.

The cars did. They were roaring very eagerly, while the Mercedes was quiet as Sniffles.

"Three…" counted Halley. "Two… one… go!"

All the thug cars were roaring off, but the Mercedes started off very badly.

* * *

The Mercedes was still miles behind the other cars in downtown String City.

"Can't you make this rusty thing go any faster?" snapped Danny.

"This is a rusty car, Danny!" snapped Choc. "What do you expect?"

"How about one of those cars trying to bash us up while they're ahead of us?" said Sweet Corn.

"Good one, Sweet Corn," said Trolley.

Then they saw their car _was_ being bashed by a Lexus RX350.

"They're probably on the second lap," said Shou Off. "Why are they hitting us? What are they trying to prove?"

"Who said anything about laps?" asked Sweet Corn. "Halley never did."

"Maybe it could be one of those races where you have to be the only one to survive against cars trying to crash you," thought Danny. "Just like in the video game _F Zero X_. Cool!"

Then the Lexus bumped them again.

"Yeah, try saying 'Cool!' when _we're_ the ones who go over the bridge!" snapped Choc.

"Well, the water under the bridge would be kind of cold, I suppose," said Trolley.

Everyone just looked at him. Then Shou Off looked behind.

"We could say that to our mate slipping on oil behind us," said the dragon.

The puppets looked up to see in their rear-view mirror that the Lexus _was_ behind them and _was_ spilling on a patch of oil.

"Are we losing oil?" asked Shou Off.

"I don't think so," said Choc. "According to the dashboard, we're_ not _losing oil. And we're running just fine."

The Lexus sprung around the oil and crashed into a wall. A blue-skinned black-bearded man got out of the smoking car and coughed.

"How much money am I gonna to get for this?" demanded the man.

His agent, a green-skinned puppet, came to him. "You'll have 15,000 Canadian dollars… to pay."

"To pay?" fumed the driver. "It's not my car and I nearly died."

"Your contract says, 'As a puppet stuntman, you must treat this car as your own'," said his agent. "And you signed it."

"I'm never gonna be the puppet version of Vic Armstrong now," said the driver.

Then a puppet that was the identical version of Vic Armstrong came next to him. "I wonder who will," he said.

* * *

The Mercedes was on the bridge heading for the other side of String City.

"That whole area of buildings is part of String City?" said Danny. "Gosh, this city must be Toronto's dad."

"That's lame, Danny," said Sweet Corn.

Everyone went silent.

"Still, looking on the bright side," said Shou Off. "One car down, only five to go and face off."

"And there's four of them all around us," said Choc.

They saw a blue Zenn car, a red Volkswagen, a silver Ford Fiesta and a white Honda car were all around their Mercedes. It was getting all bashed up.

"Do something!" cried Danny.

"Like what?" asked Choc. "If we try to bash our way out, things will get uglier."  
"Well, we're not exactly the cutest puppets on the planet, are we?" said Danny.

All the puppets looked sternly at him.

"That included me, too," said Danny. "If that makes things much better."

"I think outside is improving," said Trolley. "The car behind has skidded on nails and has stopped."

The puppets looked up to see in the rear-view mirror that Trolley was right. The car behind them had its tyres burst and had completely stopped.

Then they saw the left side a large metal stick with a white glove pushed the car away. They turned to the right and it happened to the car on the right. And it was like it came from_ their_ car.

"Did you guys pressed any buttons or anything?" asked Choc.

"No," replied the puppets.

"Choc, that car ahead is coming for us!" cried Shou Off.

And they saw he was right.

"Trying to bump into me, eh?" said Choc. "Well, we'll see about that."  
The Mercedes drove to the left and missed the back-charging thug car that went behind them and was slipping on oil. The red-skinned driver with sunglasses jumped out before the car went off the bridge and crashed into the sea.

"What's going on here, man?" asked the driver as he climbed out of his car and sat on the bottom of it.

* * *

The Mercedes was in the second half of the city.

"Hey, guys, we're nearly there!" cried Choc. "I smell the Finish coming up."

"I didn't know we could eat Finishes," said Trolley.

"Well, I smell the last car near us," said Danny.

Then something came down, breaking the roof completely.

"I have the best sense of smell, don't I?" said Danny.

"Where's your car?" Sweet Corn said the puppet man in front of them.

"Crashed, thanks to the nails from yours," said the man.

Eric's gang was confused. "Look, we didn't know we – " began Shou Off.

"You guys don't fool me," said the man. "Just get out and let me have this car so I can win."

The Mercedes crew laughed their heads off.

"And if we don't?" asked Danny.

The driver got out a crowbar. "You have five seconds to get out before I whack you all out. Five… four…"

"Do you realise…" said Choc.

"Three…"

"That this…" said Shou Off.

"Two…"

"Means…" said Sweet Corn.

"One…"

"War?" said Trolley.

"Well said, Trolley," said a female voice.

From the back came a cartoon grey-skinned bunny with red hair and wearing a purple dress and a green lady's hat.

The puppet man was really attracted to the bunny. He walked to her. "Babe," he said, flirting. "Can I say how pretty you look?"

"Oh, come now, really!" giggled the bunny.

Trolley gasped. "Bugs, what are – "

"Quiet!" whispered Shou Off, wrapping his wings around the troll's face.

The puppet man got onto his knees before the bunny.

"Man, I feel like I'm getting' somethin' from you," the man said.

"You're right." The bunny got out a cartoon mallet and hit the driver in the face. That sent the driver flying out of the car and landing in a trash bin.

Back in the Mercedes, the bunny took the clothes off.

"Hey, Bugs!" cried Eric's puppets, giving Bugs Bunny four.

"It was _you_ who spilled the oil and threw the nails out to the other cars, wasn't it?" said Choc.

"Sure thing, Doc," said Bugs.

"Was it you who pushed the white gloves from both sides too?" asked Trolley.

"I even fitted dem on meself," replied Bugs.

"What have you and Eric been up to?" asked Danny.

"Why don't you ask Eric dat?" suggested Bugs.

"But where is he?" asked Sweet Corn.

"In front of you," said a voice.

They looked ahead to see Eric Epic behind the Finish line. Behind him was Halley and his fellow puppets.

The Mercedes went pass the Finish and stopped.

"Well done, guys," said Eric, as they got out of the car and started walking to Halley.

"Too bad you won't be getting the orb," said Halley as he sat down on his chair.

"What?" snapped Dany.

"Why?" asked Choc.

"Because you cheated," replied Halley.

"Well, we figured out what this race was really about," said Eric.

"A death race!" exclaimed Danny.

"So I teleported Bugs in the back of the car," went on Eric. "And he had his own bag of tricks with him as usual."

"Having a cartoon bunny with bags of tricks in the back of your car isn't the same as knocking them out yourself," said Halley. "That's why you failed the race and you won't get the orb!"

"Oh, really?" Eric put his hand out and lifted it up. The chair Halley was sitting on shot up and the bald race master was in the clouds… literally.

Eric went to where the chair was and reached into the hole. He pulled out the Orb of Courage.

The whole alley was blowing with cheer, as Eric, Bugs and the crew of the Mercedes walked out to the city of String City.

* * *

When they were on the streets and everything was quieter, Eric and his friends took a break. The puppets sat on a bench.

"Well done, guys," said Eric. "I know Bugs and I have been away for far too long, but – "

"You two were searching for the last orb, while we looking for this one," said Choc.

Eric got his right hand out of his pocket and in it were all five Orbs.

The puppets cheered.

"How did you get that orb, guys?" asked Choc.

"Well, we heard that clownfish who had won the orb from the recent Deep Sea Hunger Games was giving it to an auction," explained Eric. "So I turned myself into a butterfish and Bugs – "

"Let me guess," said Sweet Corn. "A rabbitfish."

"Obviously," an unimpressed Bugs said.

"Then we went to the auction," continued Eric. "I placed the highest bid."

"Twenty treasure chests?" guessed Trolley.

"Only two, actually," said Eric. "So we got bid and came here to save you in the nick of the time."

The puppets congratulated them.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Danny. "Let's go to this island and get rid of all the magic in the world."

"Hold on, Danny," smiled Eric. "I think the crew of the Mercedes deserve a little treat first."

The young sorcerer waved his hands and in the puppets' hands came ice cream in cones. Bugs was given…

"Carrot ice cream?" he exclaimed. "Boy, Eric, you're wonderful."

"Yeah…" said Eric, uncertain as he licked his strawberry ice cream.

"Don't worry," said Bugs. "It's not your fault your step-family made you make some difficult decisions."  
"But what if our friends won't believe us?" asked Eric. "What if they will never speak to us again?"


	3. The Chapter Where the Villians Win

"Nothing," said Clive. "Nothing."

She was holding a little grey device with a green radar screen. The toons were gathered around her.

"Anything, Clive?" cried a panicking Babs. "Anything?"  
"Clive won't be able to find out if Babs is going to keep on pestering her!" Clive snapped.

Babs huffed. "Well, excuse Babs for worrying about her friends!"

"Shh!" said the Tiny Toons to Babs with their fingers on their lips.

"Clive's sea tracker has searched the entire Deep Sea Hunger Games battle arena," said Clive. "And the entire Pacific Ocean. Clive can find nothing about Hamton or Nell. Not even a hoof or a flipper print mark. There's nothing more Clive can think or do."

"Well, if you can't find their bodies," Lola said, "they can't be dead yet we can't find them."

"Yes, this is a good riddle," said Daffy. "Say, I've got a better one. I live in water yet I live on dry land. I am high yet low. I am ruffled in feathers. What am I?"

"A duck?" answered Lola.

"All right, Miss Smart Ears," said Daffy.

"Um, guys?" said _Chip_.

"Just hold it for another half an hour, _Chip_," said Lola. "We're all upset at the moment. We don't need any more – "

"No, we've got company!" cried _Chip_.

"What? Where?"

Everyone searched everywhere.

"I don't see anything," said Sylvester.

"Me neither," said Tweety, who was still stuck on the back of the cat's head.

"Are you having mirages, _Chip_?" asked Melissa.

Then the whole ship was being lifted up.

"You call _this_ a mirage?" said _Chip_.

_Chip_ was shaking and Clive and the toons were shaking up and down. When Clive hit the aft side, she looked up to see _Chip_'s big sail was being held by a crane grabber. She looked down to see they were being lowered to a huge orange hovercraft with nothing but two giant propellers and the entire Neomarvek army and Jim and John Epic! The Epics waved to them menacingly.

_Chip_ was turned upside down and Clive and the toons fell down next to where some Neo soldiers were waiting with balls and chains and shackles for them all.

Daffy stood up. "All right, come on!" he cried. "Show me what you got!" And he was shown what they got. "They're all despicable, aren't they?" he sighed to the audience as he showed them his chained-up wings.

While everyone else was getting chained up, Taz managed to spin his foes away from him, but more soldiers wrapped ten more chains with ten balls around Taz. The devil couldn't spin his way out.

Zack and Dia fell down and joined them in chains and shackles, but they didn't fight them; it looked like they welcoming it. Dia's jet-pack was taken off her back.

"Hello, guys," said Jim Epic. "How are Hamton and Nell?"

"They didn't make it, Jim," said John.

"I know, fish brain!" snapped Jim. "I was being sarcastic."

The big doors opened and out came the evil Jack Epic. Jim, John and the Neos bowed before him. The prisoners didn't. Two Neo soldiers pushed them down with brushes.

"Everyone captured, My Lord," Jim reported to Jack.

Jack pulled his sons by the hairs. "You call yourself gods? These cheap CGI characters can do a better job than you."

"Jack destroyed Clive's planet and nearly killed her people," said Clive. "Now Jack's trying to rule Earthlings and kill Clive and the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toons? Some god Jack is."

"Yeah, what has anyone done anything to _you_?" asked Melissa.

"You have no idea what these Earthlings have done to me," Jack said.

"What, you think you're some evil god whose powers have taken by some people and now you want them back?" said Daffy.

"Well, you're right about my powers being taken away from me," said Jack.

"Aren't I a smart duck or aren't I a smart duck?" Daffy said proudly to Melissa.

Because she was all in chains, all she could do was blow in his face which knocked him down.

"But for the evil…"

"Oh, come on," said Lola. "We're not sheep, so there's no wool you can pull over our eyes."

"Yeah," agreed Sylvester. "We know you and your sons are the villains in this story."

"That's what you heroes think, isn't it?" said Jack. "Well, here's what we villains think."

He whistled and every Neo on the hovercraft was around the toons. All the females were wearing hip hop dance outfits. Jim was next to his father and so was John, who had an electric guitar and was playing the intro for _Back in Black_. Jim stopped John.

"Just warming up for the music number," said John.

"Play something more terrifying while Father tells his story," said Jim.

"About six millenniums ago," began Jack, "when I was first busy ruling the world with my magic, everything was perfect as they could be."

"Let Clive guess," said Clive. "Some Earthlings weren't happy with Jack's ruling so they planned to take his powers away from him."

"Eric's first ancestor was the leader of those backstabbing stabbers," said Jack. "And thanks to _him_, I had to work my living being advisers to all the Kings and Queens and all the rulers in the world."

"I think we found out the man who was responsible for all the wars that has ever happened," said Daffy.

"Yeah, a-a-a-a really i-m-m-p-o-o-r-t… special discovery," said Porky.

"But I take it that advising these rulers wasn't enough for you?" said Lola. "You had the best places to live in."  
"And the 'est' 'ood to eat," said Tweety.

"And the best toilet facilities," said Daffy.

"Advising is not the same as ruling," said Jack.

"And our stepbrother has to pay the price for something _his_ ancestor did?" asked John.

"His ancestor got away with it," explained Jim.

"So I bet the price is gonna cost more twenty billion dollars?" said John.

"Father, what about the other wizards?" asked Jim.

"Once we deal with Eric, all the wizards in the world are next on my list," answered Jack. "Then things will go back to where they should be – worshipping me, not these brainless hand-drawn creatures and their little children."  
"We're not related to – " Buster began.

"Bang it!" snapped Jack. "So you see why we're the victims and your friends are the enemies."

"_You think we're the evilest guys the world's ever had_," sang the Neo dancers. "_When actually you're the ones who are bad_."

"We will never j-j-j-o-o-o-i… turn against Bugs and Eric," cried Porky.

"Yeah, you'll never change our minds," agreed Buster.

"Oh, really?" said Jack. Nothing happened. He turned to his sons. "I said, 'Oh, really?'"

"John, that's your cue," Jim whispered to his brother.

"But there's no line in front of me or behind," said John.

"Never mind," sighed Jim, as he snatched the remote out of John's hand. He pressed the big red button and everyone turned to a big giant screen. It showed the paper-cut animated clownfish receiving the Orb of Survival.

"That's the little orange puff-fin who just stood and let my friend fall down," said Plucky.

"Oh, it gets better," said Jack. "For us, anyway."

Then, on the big screen, at a quiet spot at Vancouver Beach, the clownfish emerged on the sand.

"Like, he's so gonna dry up," said Shirley.

"Oh, you think?" said Jim.

The clownfish then vanished into a purple cloud and out came Eric Epic. Zack and Dia gasped.

"I don't believe it," said Zack.

"Eric would never do anything like that!" snapped Dia. "If he had to for any reason, you would drive him to it."

"I never sent Eric to get those orbs to rid of his magic," said Jack. "Neither was this a part of my plan."

The big paper-cut animated whale arrived on shore. Eric waved his hands. The whale vanished in a purple cloud and out came…

"Bugs?" gasped Lola.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Buster. "I won't!"

But it _was_ true. It _was_ Bugs Bunny who came out of the cloud where the whale was.

"_You think we're the evilest guys the world's ever had_," sang the Neo dancers. "_When actually you're the ones who are bad_."

John began to play the guitar solo of _Summer of '69_. Jack and Jim looked sternly at him to make him stop.

"Speaking of bad," said Jack, "look at you guys. Take you three." He was pointing at Lola, Buster and Babs. "Wild rabbits roaming around wherever you want and taking our vegetables whenever you want and how much you want."

"Oh, ha, ha," said Babs sarcastically. "Very funny, Mr. Exaggerate."

"You'd like us if you watched us more often," said Buster.

Jack just moved on. He faced Daffy, Melissa, Plucky and Shirley.

"And I believe we have you birds to blame for all the bird diseases in the world," he said to them.

The birds were offended.

"Like, that is so untrue!" snapped Shirley.

"You're right," said Jack. "I've forgotten to include your canary friend on the cat's head."

"He don't know what he's 'tolking' 'bout," said Tweety.

"And look, an ever-greedy cat!" Jack went on, ruffling Sylvester hair very hard.

"Stop it!" cried the cat.

"What, the hair-ruffing or the insults?" chuckled Jack as he moved on. "My, my, my, if it isn't the deadliest dumb creature ever to spin on this Earth."

Taz tried to break free by spinning himself out, but he couldn't and Jack had moved on to Fifi.

"And what have we here, but the smelliest creature on this planet," smiled Jack.

"If that's not bad enough," said Jim, "she came from one of the countries that conquered the world. Isn't that right, Fifi?"

"It's not the one with Hitler, is it?" asked John.

"No, it's the one with Napoleon Bonaparte," replied Jim. "Still proud of being French, Fifi?"

Fifi just growled and turned red with steaming coming out where the odor would usually come out.

"You see why I need Eric's powers?" Jack said to his prisoners. "Once I have them, I'll be able to make the world a better place to be?"

"_You think we're the evilest guys the world's ever had_," sang the Neo dancers. "_When actually you're the ones who are bad_."

John once again played _Summer of 69_ on his guitar. It was snatched away by Jim.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Lola.

"Because I thought the guitar solo of _Summer of 69 _goes well with it," replied John.

"No," said Lola. "Why are you singing and playing guitar? Whatever this is isn't a musical number. This isn't even music. It's just noise for nothing."  
"Besides you're just wasting your time," said Zack. "Eric and Bugs will beat you in the end."

"That's where you're wrong, O'Marrows," smiled Jack evilly. "You see, without Buster's orb, Eric would not only not lose his powers, but he would release a dark evil undoable force into the world which will rule the world forever. So, you see, with that Orb in _my_ power, everything will be all right. Besides, we've got to the island before them."

The prisoners looked up to see they have arrived at the island.

"Shirley, use _your _powers to warn Eric and Bugs to stay away!" Dia ordered.

Shirley went into her mediating. She shut her eyes tightly and then she opened them in a quick flash. "Like, that was so painful," she panted. "I never had no problem with my powers."

"Because you never had this," Jack smiled evilly, holding a little black rectangle object with buttons. The entire Neo army was holding one, too.

"Let me guess," said Zack. "Objects that makes you immune to magic."

"That's how you guys are immune to Eric's magic," said Dia. "While you don't have your own powers."

"Isn't there something you want to add?" asked John.

"I'm not going to say 'Yet'," Dia protested. "When Eric finds out about those gadgets – "

"Don't you mean 'if'?" interrupted Jim. "And besides he would never get these off us, even if he did try or he was more powerful."

"Anyway, I think these MIPs – which stand for Magic Immune Pods – will be the perfect gifts to welcome Eric and Bugs here," grinned Jack evilly.

The prisoners said just nothing. Then…

"Can a starving prisoner get something around here?" asked Sylvester. Then he got a baby's hat on his head and a pacifier in his mouth.

"Well, 'tat' east it'll put me at ease," Tweety sighed happily. Then his stomach growled. "If not my 'wittle' tummy."


	4. The End is just Beginnin'

"Well, here we are," smiled Eric. "The Island of Magink. The birthplace of magic."

"Magink?" said Danny. "You're not picking up Bugs's accent, are you?"

"No," said Eric. "They took the word 'Magink' and made is shorter to 'Magic'."

Eric Epic, Bugs Bunny and the puppets were on green grass with giant rocks in front of them.

"There ain't nothing but just rock and dust," moaned Danny.

"Correction," said Sweet Corn. "These are the remains of the Wizard civilization."

"But what happened?" asked Trolley.

"Maybe we'll find out," said Eric. "But the sooner we get rid of these orbs and my magic, the better." The puppets moved on, but Eric stopped Bugs. "Bugs, can you go underground and check there are no traps underneath?"

"Consider it done!" Bugs dug down and a rabbit tunnel passed Eric and the puppets.

* * *

It wasn't long until Bugs came back up from the ground.

"I've searched the 'hole' island," Bugs told the audience. "And I can't find 'nothink'! Or hear 'anythink'!"

"Bugs," said a female voice.

"That sounded like Lola," Bugs said.

He climbed out of the hole and went behind the near big rock. He peered around to see Lola on a rock all in chains and shackles with tape around her mouth.

"Lola!" cried Bugs, as he ran towards her. He took the tape off.

"It's a trap, Bugs!" Lola cried.

"What?"

Then a mighty whack was heard. Bugs smiled and fell down unconscious.

* * *

Eric and the puppets pass from broken pillar to broken pillar.

At the back of the line, Danny turned around.

"Did you hear something?" Danny asked Sweet Corn.

"Either the wind or your breath," teased Sweet Corn.

"Very funny!" snapped Danny.

"Yes, it _is_ funny," laughed Sweet Corn, rolling on his back. "I couldn't re – "

Then he looked ahead. He saw that the dwarf had vanished. "Danny? Where are you?" he called. There came no reply. "Ok, my joke wasn't _that_ funny, but this is not funny at all. Come out now."

But the unicorn just trotted around for his dwarf friend.

* * *

No one had noticed anyone missing. But Trolley noticed something bright and glowing in a worn-down old stone house. He couldn't resist. He walked in and found nothing but darkness and dust and stones.

"Put your hands out," ordered a voice. Trolley looked around. There was nothing, not even as much as insect's marks around the dusty floor.

"I said, 'put your hands out'!" the voice repeated itself.

"Yeah, you did," said Trolley.

"So, put them out, already!" the voice yelled.

Trolley put his arms off and handcuffs were on them now.

"Thank you, I suppose," said Trolley.

"You're welcome," said the voice.

* * *

Only Eric, Shou Off and Choc were the only ones left when they approached to about eight stone stairs which led to a stone base.

"Well, here it is," said Eric. "The temple of the Gods of Magic."

"There isn't even a throne here," said Choc.

"But those are the steps of the throne," said Eric. "And this is where we need to be."

Then Choc heard something. He turned left. Then he disappeared in such stealth mode.

Up above, Shou Off was flying just normal. Then he fell to the ground.

Eric turned around. "Shou Off, are you all right?" he asked. Then he noticed he was the only one with him. "Where's everyone?"

Shou Off tried to get up, but he couldn't. Eric turned around and back holding a large bag of plain flour. He flew it over Shou Off.

"Is that the best idea you have, Eric?" snapped Shou Off. "Pouring flour over a drag – " Then he looked up and saw flour marks over him.

"You're inside an invisible cage," said Eric. "This means one thing. The Epics are here. Hold on, buddy." Then Eric went to help Shou Off.

Shou Off was about to sneeze. "No, get rid of the orbs before it's too late!" Then he, still inside the cage, sneezed away. Some flour fell over some bodies that were standing up.

Eric turned around and headed up the stairs. At the base on the top, he saw a hole in it and the hole had colourful liquids in.

"All right, my buddies," Eric said, as he got out the bags of orbs. "You are relieved of your magical duties."

He was about to throw them in, but he was stopped by the bag that was hovering above him. He couldn't move it. Then he kicked his right leg behind. There was a lot of groaning.

"I know you're here, Jim and John," said Eric, as he turned around.

Then Jim and John appeared out of invisible form.

"Watch the pretty face, Jim!" snapped John.

"That's a fine way to treat your brothers and the world's future rulers, Eric," said Jim.

"You may have beaten me here," said Eric, "but _I _have the orbs and _you_ can't stop me from throwing them into this Pool of Relief."

"Relief?" asked John.

"Relief of Magic," explained Eric.

Then he turned and saw Jack standing in front of him.

"Maybe not _us_," Jack smiled evilly, "but perhaps _they_ will."

A bright light appeared behind him and saw Bugs Bunny and his servant friends in chains and shackles just like Zack, Dia, Clive and the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toons guarded by Neo soldiers right in front of him.

Jack snatched the bag of Orbs from the defeated Eric and looked in. "We have one, two, three, four – "

"Five?" said Eric.

"Yes, five," said Jack. "But aren't you forgetting one thing?"

Eric didn't reply.

"I know you are," Jack went on, "so I brought it, or should I say 'him', to you?" He clapped his hands.

Eric was shocked when he saw two Neo soldiers carrying Buster Bunny chained to a stick.

"Now, get rid of that rabbit and bring the orb to me," ordered Jack.

Eric sighed and pulled his hand out.

"I said, 'Get rid of that rabbit', first!" yelled Jack.

"I am not hurting this bunny!" Eric snapped back. "And you can't make me!"

"Oh, yeah?" cried Jim. Eric saw him holding a Neo gun at Dia's head. "It's either your favourite Tiny Toon or it's your fishy girlfriend who you're trying to steal away from your best friend, if he ever was your friend."

Eric looked between Dia to Buster to the other prisoners. "Sorry, Buster," he sighed, as he took Buster away. All the prisoners gave muffled protests under the duct tapes around their mouths or beaks.

Eric slammed the stick in the middle of rocky area with full of cracks.

"Please, Toonster, don't do this," Buster begged.

Eric just put his hand on his forehead and the rabbit went unconscious. He took three steps back and life his arms up. Out of the cracks came a grey gas. It covered Buster and the whole area.

Then the prisoners watched Eric waved his right arm as the gas cleared. They saw on the ground was Buster's red jumper, white gloves, his stick, his chains and the Acme Orb.

"Pick up everything," Jack ordered.

Some Neo soldiers picked up the Orb, while Jim picked up Buster's jumper and white gloves. He walked to Babs. "Three presents for you, Barbara Ann," Jim chuckled evilly, as he threw them over the pink rabbit.

"It will only take ten minutes to get these Orbs mixed," Jack told Eric. "So why don't you catch up with your mates and your heroes?" He threw him to a rock near the prisoners.

"Remove the duct tapes," Jack ordered. The Neos obeyed.

The prisoners caught their breath.

Jack and the Neos left Eric with the prisoners. For a while, no one said a word or looked at each other, except Clive who was looking at Eric.

"Eric," she whispered. "Eric. Clive knows Eric didn't kill Buster."  
"But how do you know that?" snapped Daffy. "As far as I'm concerned, I think he's an evil villain in his own way, not a henchman like those two idiots with the capital Js."

"If I was a villain, Daffy," said Eric, "why would I want to give up my power instead of taking advantage of it like the Epics?"  
"Fifteen years have passed," said Dia. "I'd be very surprised if you hadn't changed at all."

"I may have grown taller and more powerful," said Eric, "but I don't think I've changed much."

"Like the fact that you still have a crush on my girl," said Zack. "Is that why you want to get rid of your magic powers, so you can be with her?"

"Is this true, Epic?" Dia demanded.

Eric made no movement and no sound.

"I also saw you in the Deep-Sea Hunger Games," Dia went on. "You just took the Orb, while my sister Nell and Hamton fell down into darkness."

"And now you just killed Buster!" snapped Babs.

"Oh, now you care about Buster?" said Eric.

Everyone was surprised that Eric knew so much.

"Oh, yes," said Eric. "I'm powerful enough to work out what you guys have been up to. And I know, Babs, that you were more focusing on your career than poor Buster."

"It's not my fault!" protested Babs. "It wasn't like he didn't do anything different."

"Want to find out?" asked Eric, as he got up.

"No!" cried Babs. "Buster's charms had never worked on me recently. Your magic will be no diff – "

Eric put his hand on Babs's forehead. Then her cute face turned from anger into regret.

Then Jim grabbed Eric. "The Orbs are ready," he said. "We need you to mix the potions to get ready for us to get our magic senses again. So come on!" And he dragged his magical half-brother with him.

"Living with his adopted family has certainly changed him," said Zack.

"He ain't as bad as you dink he is, doc!" Bugs protested. "I've only bean with him for a few weeks but I know him well."

"You've been friends with him too long!" cried Daffy. "You've got to come back with us. Back to Warner Bros. where you belong. Hey, buddy?"

"Don't call me 'buddy', Daffy," snapped Bugs. "You took my stardom and saw me gettin' kicked out of Warner Bros. I was fired from Acme Loo and replaced by Dewey Finn's triplet brothers." Then Bugs turned to Lola. "And you left me all alone to go for a tryout for the N.B.A.!"

"It's not like I wrote the letter and invited myself," Lola snapped back. "But when I got there, they said I wasn't good enough and, when I came back, there was no lover bunny boy to comfort me after all I've been through. And so the best job I could find afterwards was a stripper on a cruise."

"Oh, so ever'thing that happened back in America is _my_ fault, is it?" snapped Bugs. "Everyone's depending on me so much that no one can take care of themselves."

And everyone kept on arguing and arguing with each other, except Clive.

"It's a dramatic moment in the story," she said to the audience. "What would audience except Clive do? Clive says, 'Stay out of it'."

* * *

The Epics watched Eric mix up the special potions on a wizard alchemy set.

"While those potions are mixing," said Eric, "is this character entitled to one last question?"

The Epics didn't make any move or sound.

"What I always wondered was if Jack was the God of Trouble and Disaster and Stress in the wizard religion," said Eric, "how did Jim and John become your sons? And how special are they if all you've been after is my magic all these centuries?"

"What kind of a question is that?" yelled John. "When I get my powers – "

"Hold it, John," interrupted Jim. "For the first time in your life, Eric, I'm glad you mentioned it." He turned to Jack. "What happened to our mother?"

"Father already told us about mother," said John. "She was beautiful, kind and very – "

"Father told us that," said Jim. "It may not be the truth."

"You dare question your own father?" screamed Jack.

"Are we real gods, demi-gods or just mere mortals adopted a god?" Jim demanded.

"Jim, you're acting like Eric," John warned.

"Now this is in the open," said Eric, "the potions are ready for you all… gods or not."

The Epics took their vials and drank the potions.

"Yes, yes, yes!" cried Jack. "The powers are all coming back to me. Soon the world will be under my – Ohhh!" He put his hand in his stomach. Jim and John did the same.

"What did you do wrong, Eric?" asked John, with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I don't know," grinned Eric cheekily, holding an empty bottle of Johnson's Baby Shampoo. "It says, 'No more tears'."

"What have you done to me?" groaned Jim.

"Well, you muscle-bound moron," chuckled Eric, "you managed to taste the life of water under a fallen-down rotten tree." He turned to Jack. "As for you, chief, you just swallowed something rustic."

"Rustic chips?" asked John.

"No, rustic nails!" smiled Eric, holding a jar of rusty nails.

"That's it!" Jack yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I was going to leave you till last on the death bill, but I'm gonna kill you now and take your magic powers that way."

Eric held his hand out, but it didn't stop them. Jim and John picked them up and slammed him on a big rock. While they held him down, Jack got out an axe. He lifted it up and lowered it down.

The prisoners couldn't watch.

"Where is the axe?" demanded Jack.

They opened their eyes. The axe was out of Jack's hands and Eric was still undamaged. Jack got out a sword, put it above his head and lowered it, but it vanished before it got anywhere near Eric.

Jack picked up a huge rock and was about to drop it on Eric, but Eric was taken off before the rock split the giant rock on the ground into flying pieces hitting the Epics in their faces.

"Thanks, Road Runner," Eric smiled.

"Beep beep," replied the Road Runner, before he dashed off.

"Don't just stand there, you morons!" Jack yelled at the Neo soldiers. "Get them!" But they had their hands in the air with the weapons on the ground.

"Why are you just standing there like statues?" Jack demanded.

"Probably because of him!" John replied, pointing to Wile E. Coyote, who was aiming a cannon at them with cannonballs behind him. In his left hand, he held a sign that said, 'STICK 'EM UP!'

On his left, Calamity Coyote had a little cannon aimed for the Neos too and held a sign that said, 'YEAH, STICK 'EM UP!"

"Do I have to do everything myself?" snapped Jack. "Let's go!"

He and his sons ran, but then they saw a giant wooden Bugs-Bunny-like rabbit statue approaching behind the prisoners.

"Let me guess," chuckled Jim. "A Trojan Rabbit."

"You guess right!" said a voice that sounded very familiar. Then the mouth opened and a rope came down followed by –

"Buster Bunny?" cried the prisoners.

"Buster?" Babs said very shyly.  
"Yep," smiled the blue rabbit who wasn't dead and was wearing an army jacket and cap. "And you bad guys know what follows next."

"C-C-C-H-H-A-A-R-G-G-E-E-E!" yelled Gogo Dodo, turning into a marching bugle.

More ropes came down and more Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons came down and charged.

"Get them!" ordered Jack.

Jack and Jim ran. John ran, but he tripped over a big rock.

"Gee, are you okay, Mr. Bad Guy, huh, sir?"

John groaned as he looked up to see Li'l Sneezer. "What?"

"It's good to be back after a very, very, very long time," went on Sneezer. "Yeah, it sure is."

"It's been way _too_ long!" moaned Sweetie Pie, who was standing next to the baby mouse. Then she turned to John. "You're going down, chum!"

"No, I'm getting up," said John as he got up on his feet. "Taking me down? You the canary and you the baby and what?"

"Our noble steed," smiled Sweetie.

"Meow," meowed Furball, who was the 'steed' Sweetie and Sneezer were riding. They were on top of the cat's head.

"Ohh, I'm so scared!" John teased. "I must defend myself from these three tiny imbeciles!" Then he grabbed a huge rock behind him and lifted it up. "And I know how!" he said in his serious voice.

"I'm allergic to threats," said Sneezer.

"And I'm allergic to tiny creatures trying to stop me from taking over the world," said John. "So what are you going to do?"

"A – A – A- "

Furball and Sweetie put their heads down

"ACHOO!" Sneezer unleashed a powerful sneeze to send John up high into the clouds. John's M.I.P. fell next to the tiny three.

* * *

Speedy Gonzales, Pepe-Le-Pew and Mary Melody were trying to free the prisoners, but Jim whacked them away with his sword.

"Get away!" Jim yelled. Then his sword was yanked out of his hand. He saw it getting eaten by Dizzy Devil.

"Me loves swords!" yelled Dizzy. Then the purple devil spun around the prisoners who no longer were in chains.

Jim ran for them, but Little Beeper stopped him and squirted water in his face. "Beep beep!" cried Beeper as he dashed off.

Jim wiped his face and charged, but Penelope Pussycat got in his way.

"Don't think just because you're a beautiful female feline, Penelope," scoffed Jim, "that I'm going to take it nice and easy on – "

And neither did Penelope as she jumped up to Jim's face and scratched him.

"Whoa!" cried Pepe. "She is good, no?"

Penelope jumped off and Danny used his axe to whack him between his legs, sending him up into the air. He was caught in mid-air by Shou Off who turned him around, pinched his M.I.P. and let him drop. Jim's head and chest were deep in the ground.

"Well, it's, I say, it's time we taught that this boy a lesson," said Foghorn Leghorn as he used a plank with a nail and knock Jim's legs further down like a tent peg. Beaky Buzzard, Speedy and Trolley helped him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric got back to the Pool of Relief and started dumping the Orbs in. He was about to put the Acme Orb in, but his arm was pulled by Jack. He took him near the edge of the island and made it looked like he was going to throw him over.

"Let Eric go, Jack!" shouted Clive. "Jack's lost!"

"I don't think so," grinned Jack. "Put your weapons down or Eric goes over!"

Clive, Zack, Dia, the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toons did. The Neo soldiers picked up the guns and pointed at them.

"Coyotes!" yelled Jack. "Put your cannons away."

Wile and Calamity did so and they joined the other prisoners.

"I'm allergic to moments like this," said Sneezer. "A- A- A- "

"Do not let that smelly disgusting baby mouse sneeze!" Jack screamed.

"A- " Sneezer was picked up by one Neo soldier while another used a little piece of string to tied around his neck so tight that he could just breathe. He was hanging like a hangman or a hang-mouse.

"A- A- I'm – I'm – I'm – All – " He couldn't talk or sneeze.

"Well, I see you planned this very well," chuckled Jack. "Getting your friends to help you find the orbs, getting here, faking that blue rodent's death to get his friends here to help and for what? Was it so you can have a life with that fish babe when she had the hots for this mental rhino?"

Zack angrily started to move for him, but the Neos reminded him of the guns in front of him.

"Was this whole adventure to make the world a better place without magic? Well, that's unlikely because there are plenty of wizards who chose to desert this civilization and live with the people instead of serving me! But all of the living wizards will pay for their ancestors' crimes just like you.

"Or was it for the last of the Morans to see his heroes before he vanished into thin air?" Jack smiled evilly. "Well, you got you last wish and now the time has come."

Jack held his adopted son by the throat and hung him over the cliff. The prisoners couldn't look. Then a huge rumble shook the whole island. The prisoners and the Neos fell on the ground. Sneezer was free… and free to sneeze which sent the Acme Orb into the Pool of Relief.

Jack let go off Eric, but the young sorcerer held a big branch. He grabbed Jack's M.I.P., saw him fall off and headed for the sea and the rocks. Then he climbed back up.

"Eh, ya really shook the hole island, doc," said Bugs.

"It wasn't me, Bugs," said Eric. "It was – "


	5. The Rise of Nymther

"A tea pot?" cried Bugs.

Everyone went to the giant white tea pot, except the coyotes who held their cannons at the Neo Army again.

"Hmm," said Eric, as he examined the tea pot. "Giant tea pot. White. China."

"This came all the way from China?" asked Babs.

"Either that or high from the sky," said Dia.

"Me loves tea!" cried Dizzy.

He went for the tea pot and took a big bite. Then he was thrown off. Out of Dizzy's bite everyone saw a computer screen. Zack went to it and pressed the red button underneath it. The screen turned on and it showed the Deep-Sea Hunger Games Arena.

"There's Hamton and Nell!" cried Buster.

It showed Hamton and Nell falling down. Then they saw Nell had some purple powder in his flipper and she threw it all over herself and Hamton. The cloud cleared and they weren't in water anymore. Hamton didn't have his diving helmet on anymore and was back in his blue overalls. They were on a big rocky surface, surrounded by mountains and clouds.

"Where are they?" asked Sylvester.

"And why are they in a _Sesame Street_ animation environment?" asked Zack.

Then Hamton and Nell turned around and, seeing something, they began to run.

"Where are they runnin'?" asked Bugs.

"Probably from the Vulture Squadron behind them!" Dia pointed out.

Dia was right. Hamton and Nell were running from the Vulture Squadron. Klunk's plane had sand bangs which the tiny duo avoided. Zilly's plane tried to catch them with a big net, but they were too tiny and too quick. Finally Dick Dastardly and Muttley's plane came with a hand and a lasso that was aimed for Hamton and Nell.

The tiny duo came across a big tree. Nell jumped up to grab the lowest branch. She pulled it down and back as far as it could go. When the plane came close for them, Nell let go of the branch and it sent the plane spinning away. Dastardly fell to the ground and hit his head on a big rock, while Muttley landed safely with his tail spinning like a propeller as always.

Hamton and Nell were near an edge and they looked down to seeing flying creatures of all shapes and sizes fighting one and another.

"Eric, where have you put them?" Dia demanded.

"Look, Dia," Eric sighed. "I never intended to put them in more danger."  
Then Hamton and Nell came across a fire-breathing dragon! They ran for their lives.

"Well, you have!" snapped Dia. "You've put them in the Sky-High Hunger Games!"

Nell showed Hamton a cave and they went in. All anyone could see now were two pairs of eyes. Then came a third pair of eyes. Hamton turned on a torch and the touch shone on…

"Big Bird?" cried the watchers.

"Why would that yellow griffin from that kids show be in this kind of game?" asked Plucky.

"Probably because he's a bird?" said Buster.

"But not all birds can fly, you know," said Daffy.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Bird Expert," said Lola.

"Look on the bright side, guys," said Mary. "I think they've made a new ally and that means they're _our_ allies too."

And she was right. Hamton and Nell shook wings with Big Bird. Then they saw dangerous-looking vultures with sharp spears coming for them. Big Bird pointed to the other side of the cave where daylight shone. They ran for it. They were soon out of the cave and at the bottom of the rocky ground. Then something landed next to the trio.

"Gromit?" cried Clive.

"I don't see any grommet," said Daffy. "Just a dog in a red plane."

Hamton and Nell helped Gromit out of his red sidecar plane. Then Big Bird pointed his wing out. The others turned around to see all the opponents running towards them. Then Hamton spotted a big door with a wheel. The fearless four ran to it. Big Bird and Gromit turned the wheel and the door opened.

All the opponents stopped and the four allies pointed out they can escape through the door. The opponents dropped their weapons and ran through. But the Vulture Squadron were getting closer towards them in their planes.

Big Bird went through the door, followed by Gromit, then Nell and finally Hamton who struggled to close the door quickly. The planes got closer and closer. Hamton barely moved the door. Gromit came back to help Hamton close the door much quicker. The planes got closer and closer and then –

BANG! Hamton and Gromit were safe from the plane crashes from the other side.

Back on Earth, the viewers cheered and applauded.

"O, wook!" cried Tweety. "They're 'teeing' the others."

Tweety was right. The four friends were freeing the other opponents from other Hunger Games battle arenas.

Then some Neo soldiers came charging for them.

"Like, what are they so going to do now?" asked Shirley.

"Probably do a _Star Wars_ reference," said Eric.

"You mean whack them with lightsabers?" asked Buster.

"I was referring to the escape pod scene," replied Eric.

All the Hunger Games creatures got into the escape pods and they left. All the pods were gone. And there were only four creatures left – Hamton, Nell, Gromit and Big Bird. They saw the Neo soldiers coming.

"How are they going to get out now?" cried Babs.

The four heroes looked at what was left – a white china teapot. The watchers looked at the teapot next to them and saw it was the exact teapot. They saw Gromit working out a keypad on the pot that opened a door on the pot and they got in.

"They're in there!" cried Dia. "Get it open!"

Eric went to the keypad and pressed the enter button. The door opened and they went in.

"It's as empty as my stomach," said Sylvester.

"One big red button that has been pushed," said Zack. "I'm assuming that's what they pushed to get this away from the whole Hunger Games station."

"What does the video have to show about what happened to them?" asked Lola.

They all ran back and found the four folks still in the teapot. Then the screen went dead.

"No, no, no!" cried Dia.

"So where are they?" asked Plucky. "Where's my pal?"

"How are we going to even find out?" asked Babs.

"La, la, la, la, la," sang a voice.

"What's that?" asked Melissa.

Penelope looked up and pointed up to the sky. They looked up to see a blue parachute and two big orange feet. The legs were on the ground and the parachute covered them. Eric walked to it and lifted his hand up. The parachute flew back revealing the live-action Big Bird.

"For some six-year-old to escape the Sky-High Hunger Games and sky dive," smiled Eric, "you are some bird, Big."

"Well, it was scary," said Big Bird as he got up.

"So how did Big Bird get into the Hunger Games?" Clive asked. "Big Bird's not even the correct age to enter."

"Well, it all happened when…" began Big Bird.

"What's the point of all these non-Warner Bros. cameos?" asked Babs.

"If Babs knew her Warner Bros. history _really_ well," said Clive, "Babs would know that Big Bird starred in a Warner Bros. movie called _Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird_."

"And that movie also had Kermit the frog, who was also in Part One of this story," added Zack. "Also your master Steven Spielberg played tribute to Jim Henson when he – "

Then something landed next to him. It was two clay legs sticking out of the ground. Zack pulled them out. "There you go, Gromit," said Zack, as he helped the stop-motion animated dog on his paws. He took his blue jet-pack off.

"Let me guess," said Zack. "Wallace's invention, right?"  
Gromit nodded.

"Hey, you guys," said Lola. "Where's Hamton and Nell?"

"You mean the little pig and the flying dolphin?" said Big Bird. "Well, the tea pot escaped the big station Nell called it – "

"Flying dolphin?" cried the toons. They all look at Dia.

The mermaid smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Big Bird, you don't think you might have got mixed up with a cloud that looks like a – "

"Dia!" warned everyone.

Then the sun was blocked. Everyone looked up to see that something from the sky was coming towards them. They saw it was Hamton being held by the flippers of Nell – who had no pink dress on and was flapping in the air. She put Hamton gently on the ground.

"Well done, mate," Nell smiled, patting him on the head like a dog. "You were a great male tribute." And she flew off.

"Hamton!" cried the Tiny Toons as they ran to their porker pal, picked him up and cheered.

Nell flew to Big Bird. "Thanks for getting us to safety, Big," she smiled.

"Ah, no problem," smiled Big Bird. "Anyway, we couldn't have gotten out without you, could we, Gromit?"

Gromit shook his head.

"And thank you too, Gromit," smiled Nell, who shook paws with him.

Dia flew towards her. "I'd like a word with you," she said sternly. Her jetpack took her behind a rock and Nell followed her.

Eric put his hand around his ear. Then he felt something behind. "Are you standing behind me to be funny or are you only interested in the girl?"

"I've been wondering about the same thing about what we've been through before your foster family sent me away," said Zack.

"She was the only female that's been part of my life," said Eric. "Whereas you – "

"All that time I've been living in America," said Zack, "I've resisted the cuteness of Dot Warner and the attractiveness of Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink. And for what? So the loneliest wizard in the world can steal my girl."

"If only she knew it's not like you've never been kissed," Eric said.

"How do you know that?" asked Zack.

"I can see your history through your memories because you're good at remembering," said Eric. "And I know you've been kissed by the Harvard cheerleaders and, going further back, you went out with Katie Ka-Boom!"

"What?" Dia zoomed out to Zack and Eric.

The toons went behind a big rock and watched the live action characters argue.

"Big Bird, Gromit, come with Clive," said the CGI alien. The bird and the dog followed her.

Back behind the rock, the toons noticed Nell with a rucksack on her back.

"Where are you going, Nell?" asked Buster.

"Well, me and Dia had a heated chat," said Nell. "And we decided we don't need each other in our lives, so I decided to move on."

"Where would you go?" asked Plucky.

"Well, if I can't make something out of myself," said Nell, "Big Bird says I'm always welcome to come and live on _Sesame Street_, even if I don't get on the actual show, and Gromit says he'll invent someplace for me to live if I choose to live on West Wallaby Street."

"Just think about this, Nell," said Melissa.

"Don't worry, I have," said Nell. "Dia still can't make up her mind up between her friends. You guys are together again and you're not looking for any more new characters. So I don't wanna be in anyone's away." The little dolphin turned, flapped her wings and flew away.

"You know what?" shrieked Dia, flying away with tears in her eyes. "I don't need any of you two. Risking other people's lives to get to me is not the way to impress us!"

"If you chose between us when we were still young," said a frowning Zack, "I would have moved on instead of holding onto a pathetic romantic fable like this!" He angrily stormed off.

The toons came out and walked towards Eric. The wizard turned around to face them. "I want to thank each and every single one of you for what you've been through," he said. "My fellow puppets, you are free from the services of the Epics." He turned away slowly.

"Eric, wait!" cried Choc.

"So what, I'd say, what are we going to do?" asked Foghorn.

"We will sort everyone and everything out," said Clive, "once Clive teleports Big Bird and Gromit to… Eh, where would Big Bird and Gromit like to go to?"

Gromit got out a postcard; the one which had him and Wallace on a rollercoaster in Blackpool.

"Setting for Blackpool," said Clive.

"Blackpool?" cried Big Bird. "Hey, that's where all my friends are! Well, they're in Blackpool for a brand new _Sesame Street_ special."

"_Sesame Street in Blackpool_?" asked Bugs.

"Something like that," replied Big Bird.

"Well, tell them h-h-h- hello from us," said Porky.

"And make them believe you when you tell them about us!" added Babs. "Don't let it be like the time when they didn't believe you about Snuffy."

"Tiny Toons so want to be back on TV, don't they?" smiled Clive.

"Clive's not wrong," said Buster, joining in with her.

"I'll try!" Big Bird cried back. Clive pressed the big button and Big Bird and Gromit waved as they vanished.

As they vanished, Clive and the Toons saw the Neo soldiers around them. They aimed their guns at them.

"Cotoyes!" snapped Lola.

With Neos aiming guns at them, Wile and Calamity both held a sign that said, 'WHAT ELSE COULD WE DO?'

"Hey, I demand to know what's goin' on here!" shouted Daffy.

"We _are_ what's going on here," said a voice. They turned to see Jim who was full of dirt. He held Zack by his arms.

There were a lot of sounds of struggling and shouting. John was dragging Dia by her tail. She was trying to stop herself by putting her hands on the grass, but all that did was leave a trail of finger marks on the grass.

Jim and John threw Dia and Zack with the toons.

"You guys survived?" asked Sylvester.

"Well, we discovered we're demigods," said Jim.

"Despite not knowing our mother," added John.

Then a sliding noise came. Jim and John got out of the way and Eric slid past and joined the prisoners.

Jack appeared. "My dear foes, you are just in time to see the reawakening of Nymther!"

"Nymther!" cried Eric. "The Magic God of Evil. You? You don't have even have powers."

"Really?" Jack clapped his hands. The blue sky turned into full darkness. The prisoners were either scared or alert.

John smiled as he took his damaged glasses off and drew his finger on his forehead and blue flashing light came out of the line on his forehead.

"What are you, John?" chuckled Eric. "A slitheen in a David Tennant suit?"

"Um, Eric might want to take a look at Jim," said Clive.

Jim took his coat off. Then his jumper. Then his shirt. Then his vest.

"Behold Jim Epic, the demigod of stripping," Zack laughed.

Then something hit his face. He took it off. It was Jim's face! Well, it was a rubber mask. Then more body parts made out of rubber were thrown at the group. They saw what was on Jim's place was a strange elephant-like creature wrapped in teddy bear fur. He could move only slowly.

"You're stop-motion, we get it," giggled Dia. "But what are you? Are you a heffalump or a snuffleupagus or a teddy elephant?"

The prisoners laughed.  
"The name is Nyhth!" shouted the creature.

"At least you're not some CGI cartoon character for preschoolers, Nyhth!" said a CGI animated character that looked like a very cute kangaroo. He angrily threw a David Tennant suit next to the prisoners.

"Yeah, people are really gonna fear and respect a really cute kangaroo!" teased Daffy.

"Ohh, I'm so scared and terrified," mocked the others.

"Do not wind up Nymuch!" snapped the CGI creature.

"Now, Jack, what have you got?" laughed Eric.

Jack smiled evil as he threw some magic powder and disappeared into a purple cloud. Out of the cloud came a suit.

Bugs caught it. "An Ian "Mac-Shame" outfit?"

Everyone turned to see the cloud vanished and what was in the middle was a giant vicious, mean-looking, sharp-teethed, sharp-horned…

"Sheep?" cried everyone.

"A stop-motion animated elephant dressed in teddy bear fluff," said Plucky, looking at Nyhth.

"A CGI kangaroo that you wanna kick in the pouch," giggled Lola, pointing at Nymuch.

"And now a sheep in a scary-as-Barney-the-dinosuar-way," laughed Eric. "How do you expect to bow to us?"

The sheep opened his mouth and out came not a sheep baaing, but speaking like a Tasmanian devil. Taz span to him and started speaking. The sheep spoke again in the same way he did before. Taz went on.

"Cut that out!" the sheep roared so loudly that it sent Taz back to the group.

"Good try, Taz," said Zack.

"Now bow before Nymther!" yelled the sheep.

"Just how are you gonna make us to do that?" asked Sylvester.

"Since Eric d-d-di-di-d-d… never gave you his m-m-mag-mag… powers," added Porky.

"And turned you guys into pathetic CGI, stop-motion and giant puppet characters," added Melissa.

Then they saw the Neos putting on breathings masks on their faces. Nyhth and Nymuch brought two metal canisters. Eric fixed his eyes as they opened them. Nothing came out. Then he heard laughter. He turned to see everyone, including Dia and Zack laughing their heads off.

"Why, I say, why am I laughing?" giggled Foghorn.

"Me getting bellyaches!" roared Dizzy.

"Why couldn't you be half as funny as this, Babs?" laughed Plucky.

"Aw, get a life, Duck!" roared Babs.

"Just where you intend to go with this, Nymther?" Eric asked the sheep god.

"Remember the 'laughing-to-death' myth from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_?" said Nymther. "It's more efficient than that dip nonsense. And this is going to be the time they will ever laugh, Eric. Unless you surrender."

One by one, Eric's friends were starting to fall down. The sorcerer sighed and he bowed down. He put his hands out where he was chained up by Nymuch. Nyhth appeared in front of him, holding a metal baseball bat.

"Old school teachers used whips to discipline kids, not baseball bats," said Eric.

"Then this will make them learn much better and quicker," smiled Nyhth as he went behind the young sorcerer. Then he lifted the bat up and it went closer and closer to Eric.


	6. Eric's Guide to Defeating Bad Guys

"Ohhhh!" Dia groaned.

The mermaid's head was swimming with dizziness, but she wasn't underwater when she woke up. Her eyes saw giant red rocks. She looked around to see she was in a volcanic environment and it was as large as the Sahara desert.

She tried to move, but her hands and tail were chained up to a wall. She saw she wasn't the only one. Trolley, Shou Off, Choc, Danny and Sweet Corn were chained to the same wall she was on. They were unconscious.

"Guys," she whispered. "Guys, wake up."

"Up already, Diamond?"

Dia looked ahead to see Nymther ahead.

"How do you like my kingdom?" he chuckled. "I haven't been here for six millenniums, but it's still the loveliest place on Earth."

"Great for an underworld," scoffed Dia.

"I'm going to redecorate the whole planet with this," boasted Nymther.

"When you say '_I'm_ going to'," Dis smiled smugly, "I think you mean your minions will."

"Yes," nodded Nymther. "Would you like to meet them?" He clapped his hands.

"All right, we're coming!" shouted a male voice.

"Keep your shirt on!" shouted a female voice. "Or whatever you're wearing."

Then Dia was surprised to see Nymther's slaves coming towards them. "Bosko? Honey? Beans? Foxy? Roxy? Goopy Geer?"

"Surprised?" asked Beans.

"How did you guys end up here?" asked Dia. "Especially you, Foxy, Roxy and Goopy, after all Buster and Babs did for you?"

"Well, Nyth here kidnapped us after that _Tiny Toons_ episode," said Foxy, "and – "

"He tricked us," said Bosko, putting his hand around Honey.

"He said this job would be the career of our lives – " said Honey.

"He thought I belonged here all because of that _Animaniacs_ episode I appeared in," moaned Buddy.

"Enough chit-chat!" snapped Nymther. "We have so little time to take over this enormous planet! Now come on! Get to work!"

The slaves moved away.

Nymther turned back to Dia. "You're probably wondering what I did with your friends. Let's find out."

He sat down on his giant lava stone throne and got out a remote. He pressed it and a rock wall split into two and moved like curtains at a movie theatre. It revealed a giant movie screen and it was turned on. It showed Zack unconscious and wrapped in rope around _Chip_'s mast.

"How is it going, Nymuch?" asked Nymther. He had a phone on his throne.

Dia turned to see Nymuch steering _Chip_'s helm. "So far, so good, my Lord," Nymuch reported. "ETA to Iguazu Falls: ten minutes."

"Iguaza Falls?" Then Dia gasped, realising what this means. "Of course, what more painful way to kill one of my best friends than a dangerous waterfall?"

"What to know about your other best friend?" smiled Nymther. He pressed his remote.

The screen changed and revealed Eric.

* * *

An unconscious Eric slowly opened his eyes and quickly woke up to see where he was. He saw that he was in an environment surrounded by metal walls. He looked up to see a glass dome revealing a blue sky with white clouds.

He tried to move, but saw his arms were wrapped with another pair of hands in ropes.

"Easy, Eric," said Clive's voice.

"Clive?"

"Yeah, it's Clive." The Neo rebel was the one whose hands were tied with Eric's. "Where are we?"

Eric and Clive slowly got up.

"Well, judging by the metal walls," said Eric, "and the glass dome above us showing the sky – "

"And the trap door we are about to go over!" Clive saw the traps doors on the floor they were on flapping up and down. They stopped.

"I'd say we're in some sort of hovering station in the sky," Eric concluded. "What else do you see?"

"Clive sees the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toons up above us," replied Clive, looking up.

Eric looked up to see Clive was right. The Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons were all on a balcony and back in chain shackles and balls.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Daffy.

"Why are we in c-c-c-ch-ch-ch… shackles?" asked Porky.

All the toons were questioning each other about where they were and what was going on. Except one group who shared a ball.

"A – A – A – " L'il Sneezer had tiny shackles on his tiny hands, feet, tail and even his tiny neck. "I'm – I'm all – aller – "

"You're allergic to chains, we get it!" snapped Sweetie. "That's why you're the only one with a neck chain, so you can't sneeze."

"Don't give up hope now," said Mary Melody.

"Meow?" asked Furrball.

"We have Eric and Clive down there," said Mary. "They'll come up with something."

Meanwhile, Eric and Clive still hadn't moved. "Eric got any spells to get us out of here?" asked Clive.

"I've tried," said Eric, "but I'd say this place is immune to my magic. What about you, Clive? You got any gadgets?"

"Not a one," said Clive.

Then a giant door opened and out came Nyhth, who held a microphone.

"Hello, toons, wizards and aliens," said the stop-motioned demigod. "Welcome to the EWE!"

"Lemme guess," said Bugs. "Epic Wrestlin' Entertainment?"  
"That's correct," smiled Nyhth.

"You're right," said Melissa. "Ewe, indeed."  
"You guys are in for a real treat today," Nyhth went on. "We are going to see the alien, who betrayed her own species and her own planet, and the wizard who risked his friends' life for a failed attempt to be with his girl. Do you guys have anything to confess?"

"Clive has nothing to confess and Nyhth knows it," Clive replied.

"What about you, Eric?" asked Nyhth. "Don't you have something to tell Bugs before you die?"

Eric just remained silent.

"What is it, Eric?" asked Bugs.

"The reason you got kicked out of Warner Bros. and the Acme Loo," said Eric, "was because it was my birthday that day and my present from the Epics would be to… remove you from your studio."

All the toons gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" demanded Lola.

Eric just couldn't answer. He turned his head away.

"Well, to get this story going, you can now all enjoy watching them get what they deserve," said Nyhth. He clapped his hands and moved out of the way. He went into an elevator that took him to a grand white platform. He sat on a comfy black leather sofa. "Oh, and before I forget, those trapdoors aren't manual control. They have a mind of their own."

Then the giant doors opened.

"Gossamer?" exclaimed Clive.

Yes, it was the giant red Gossamer. He came towards Eric and Clive. As he roared in Eric's face, the wizard just blew in his face and Gossamer fell down.

"Phew, when did you brush last, Goss?" Eric joked.

"What good's that going to do to the red guy?" asked Daffy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Eric to the audience, "welcome to Eric and Clive's guide to defeating cartoon monsters. Rule number one: Always be on an alert."

"Rule number two," said Clive, joining him. "Never be too eager to rush the opponent. Clive knows Vin Diesel said it's rule number one in _The Pacifier_, but in this case – "

Gossamer got up.

"Rule number three," said Eric, "for a surprise attack, let your opponent come to you – "

"Then let the partner kick him away," Clive finished, as she back flapped over Eric and kicked Gossamer back behind the closing giant doors.

"I have, I say, I have to admit they're good," said Foghorn.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Taz nodded.

"But dat's only de 'irst' one," said Bugs.

The doors opened and through the darkness came huffing and puffing and growling sounds.

"Toro," said Eric and Clive together.

Toro the bull came out and snorted at his opponents.

"Hey, pal, you see any red?" said Eric, as he and Clive walked backwards.

Toro looked around. He looked up and the only red thing he saw was Buster's red jumper. He ran to the column under the blue rabbit and stretched up like a dog and snorted.

"Great thinking, Eric," said an unimpressed Buster.

Toro kept snorting and snorting up to Buster.

"Hey, Toro!" cried Eric. "If you like Buster's jumper, check this out!"

Toro turned around and saw Eric and Clive were standing in front of a wall full of red. The bull growled and charged for them. The wizard and the alien hopped out of the way. The bull crashed into the wall, which caused Nyhth's balcony above to crack and fall down.

"Rule number four," said Eric, "find your opponent's weakness and use it to trick him or her to crash."

"Cause the boss to fall out of his chair to gain bonus points," added Clive.

"By the way," said Eric, "I think this is better than any of Buster's guides."

"Hey!" yelled Buster.

"And Clive thinks she's both suffered and succeeded more than Babs ever did in Buster's guides," said Clive.

"In your dreams, Clive!" snapped Babs.

Nyhth picked himself out of the rubble. "Very clever, you two," he sneered. "Now try to smart your way out of this."

He clapped his hands out and moved out of the way. The gates opened and out came Hugo the Abominable Snow.

"Hey, Hugo, isn't it a little too warm for you here?" asked Eric.

"As long as I got you two wonder dolls to play with," said Hugo, squishing Eric and Clive, "I'm happy."

"Clive bets Lola's glad she's not in her place!" squeaked Clive.

* * *

"And I bet you're glad you're here and not there, eh, Diamond?" Nymther grinned.

Dia just glared at him.

"Well, I need to go and work on my plans for taking over the world," the god said. "But I won't leave you alone, because I don't trust you guys not to escape." He whistled and a little girl came to him.

Dia was shocked. "Oh, my god! Not Elmyra!"

"Ooh!" exclaimed Elmyra Duff. "Are these cute cuddly wuddly animals for me to love and play with?"

"They are, my dear," smiled Nymther.

The first creature Elmyra hugged was… Dia!

"Why do you want me, Elmyra?" asked Dia. "I may not be human but that does not mean…"

"What a pretty, witty mermay wormy," said Elmyra, not listening to the mermaid.

"Well, one good thing is that little brat isn't hugging me," said Danny.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's not hugging me, too," said Sweet Corn.

All that puppets agreed.

"Thanks a lot, guys," squeaked Dia, as Elmyra was hugging her by the throat.

* * *

Back on the sky station, Eric and Clive, still tied together, were in safe in a corner and happy.

"Enjoying yourself, Hugo?" asked Eric.

Hugo was now hugging a tied-up Crusher, a tied-up Arnold the pit-bull and a tied-up Dwayne Johnson. "Oh, boy, I'm the luckiest person in the world," the monster smiled.

The toons cheered Eric and Clive.

"Not strong enough to wriggle yourself out of a cartoon character, DJ?" teased Eric.

"Warner Bros. is paying me five hundred thousand dollars for this cameo," moaned Johnson.

"Enough of this!" screamed Nyhth, as he went on the platform where the toons were. "Shield us!"

The toons saw giant glass being wrapped around the battle arena.

"What are you going to do to us?" Lola asked Nyhth.

"Not to _us_," Nyhth answered. "_Them_!" He turned his face to the control box which was operated by Neo soldiers. He nodded to them.

Eric and Clive were the only ones left on the platform.

"What does Eric think is going to happen?" asked Clive. "The trap doors are closing and Nyhth and the toons are protected by glass."

Eric looked up and saw a wave of grey gas coming towards them. "I think we're doing a scene from the Bond movie, _Goldeneye_."

"Eric means the scene where Boris Grishenko gets frozen by a wave of liquid nitrogen?"

"That's the one."

"What are Clive and Eric going to do?"

"I don't know," replied Eric, still looking at the wave coming towards them.

They couldn't hear the toons shouting to them. "Run! Get away! Save yourselves!" they yelled.

"Save your breaths," Nyhth told them. "You're going to need them later."

All they could do was watch Eric and Clive get covered up by liquid nitrogen, if they were brave enough to watch.

Nyhth checked his watch.

"Okay, stop," he said into his microphone. "Fudd, Sam, bring the frozen bodies to me."

The toons opened their eyes to see Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam, wearing tight gas suits, walked into the battle arena and went into the gas.

"There ain't no smarty-pants wizard or dat-gum alien in here!" moaned Sam.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Nyhth.

"He's wight, sir," reported Elmer.

"Operator, vent the gas!" Nyhth yelled in his microphone.

The gas was vented and no one could see a trace of Eric or Clive.

"Where are they?" yelled Nyhth.


	7. This ain't no Time to Give Up Now

"How did Eric get us out of that station?" asked Clive. "Eric said he couldn't use his magic powers up there."

"Well, I don't know," said Eric. "Maybe I – "

"Was Eric leaving it to the last minute to give the readers a tense and excited moment?" asked Clive.

"Something like that," confessed Eric. "But I haven't forgotten our friends up there. Once we make it to Nymther's throne room, we'll defeat him and save everyone in here, everyone up in the sky and everyone on this planet. And maybe even the whole universe."

"Good plan," said Clive. Then she looked around. "Where is this place?"

"I'd say we're at the giant gates of Nymther's kingdom," replied Eric, "the crown jewel of the Acme Underworld."

They were standing in front of the giant metal gates in a dark environment. They walked to them. Then Clive suddenly stopped and shivered.

"You all right, Clive?" asked Eric.

"C-C-C-Cobra S-S-S-Snake!" yelled Clive.

Eric turned around to find nothing. "I see no snakes," he said. He turned back to the big gates only to see a huge cartoon cobra in front of him! There was a whole line of cobra snakes coming towards him.

Clive was backing away from another group of cobras. She had no weapons to defend herself from them.

Eric pushed his hand out and the cobras were pushed away, but more cobras kept coming towards the two. Then the wizard's left foot trod on something. He hoped it wasn't a snake, which thankfully it wasn't. It was a wooden stick. He picked it up in his right hand and closed his eyes. He opened them and he now held in his right hand a huge wooden staff! He pointed his staff at all the snakes and they all vanished into darkness.

"Where did Eric get the staff?" asked Clive.

"I made it myself," replied Eric. He touched the top of his staff and a light came out. He shone it onto the darkness and there stood the queen of the cobras.

"The Cobra Queen!" cried Clive.

"Well, well, well," smiled the Cobra Queen. "You two did very well with defeating my cobras, but that won't get you through the gates."

Eric began talking in some sort of strange language. It made the Cobra Queen cower to the ground.

"Parseltongue!" cried Clive. "The snake language from Harry Potter."

"No one threatens Her Majesty!" cried the Cave Guy, knocking Clive down. The alien glared at the monster and then she looked down to see some rope in front of her.

The Cave Guy ran for Eric, but the rope was tied around his legs. The monster fell down and he saw Clive wrapping rope around his body. "And no one threatens Clive's partner!" she snapped. Then she turned around and above her stood Candle Jack!

"Eric, Clive needs pie!" Clive shouted. Then her hands, now wearing oven gloves, were holding a nice, steaming, delicious pie. "Um… bad guy wants pie?" she said to Candle Jack.

"Yes, I do!" cried Candle Jack.

"Then go get it!" Clive threw the pie into darkness and Candle Jack followed. Then – CLANG! Clive picked up the candle the supernatural being had dropped and used it to walk into the darkness and saw him in a cage.

Meanwhile, Eric was still speaking Parseltongue to the Cobra Queen.

"All right! I'll do it!" she snapped. "Just stop!"

Eric stopped. The Cobra Queen got up and she went to the control pad. She typed in the numbers and the gates started to open.

The first one to greet Eric and Clive was Longhorn who charged for them. The heroic duo moved aside and the bull kept running until his horns got stuck on a wooden plank on the rocky wall. He tried to pull himself free, but he couldn't.

"What's going on?" shouted the Lobe, as he came through the door. Then he saw all of his allies defeated. "Who's the cause of all of this?"

"Us," smiled Eric, as he wriggled his finger and the Lobe was wrapped around in rope and tape around his mouth. "See if you can out of that, genius!"

Clive tied up the Cobra Queen in ropes. Eric went to her and put his hands on the ropes. The Queen was now in chains. "Try to get your snakes to chew you of this, Your Majesty," the wizard smiled. Then he turned to his alien friend. "Let's go, Clive."

"Eric, why are these _Freakazoid _villains in this Looney Tunes story?" asked Clive.

"I suppose it's just because _Freakazoid_ was created by the people who made _Tiny Toons _and _Animaniacs_," replied Eric.

Eric and Clive went through the doors.

* * *

"They can't have escaped!" Nyhth yelled at everyone on EWE. "We all made sure that this sky station was impossible for him to escape, didn't we?

"Yes, sir," said Field Marshall Jengheng. "We are all wearing ours M.I.P.s."

They all showed Nyhth their M.I.P.s. The demigod grabbed Jengheng's and studied it. "These are not the M.I.P.s!" he shouted. "These are cardboard-made lookalikes! Who did this?"

He looked at the Neos. They seem as puzzled as he was. Then he turned to the prisoners who were all chained up.

"I have all the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons chained up, haven't I?" said Nyhth. Then he realised he had two toons working for him. He looked ahead to see Elmer and Sam near the RELEASE THE PRISONERS button.

"Fudd! Sam!" shouted Nyhth. "Neos, seize them!"

Elmer and Sam were caught by two soldiers each.

"Hey, get yar no-good mitts off me!" shouted Sam.

"Be vewy cawefuw!" shouted Elmer.

"Where did you two get the courage to face me?" shouted Nyhth.

The two looked behind them. Nyhth looked ahead to see the Major pressing the RELEASE THE PRISONERS button. The toons were free, but also very confused as the Neos.

"Major, what have you done?" shouted Jengheng.

"Accomplishing my mission," said the Major.

"What mission?" asked Bugs.

"The mission Eric gave me!" replied the Major.

"You joining the wizard who blew up our planet?" asked Jengheng.

"Eric did not blow up yer planet," snapped Bugs. "I were dere! He saved all de people and helped dem escape, while ya just let Nymther destroy it!"

"How dare you accuse Nymther in front of Nyhth!" shouted Jengheng.

"You still speak fondly of the wizard who's was responsible for kicking you out of our movie studio?" asked Sylvester.

"Well, I'm still a little mad," said Bugs, "but he's still on our side."

Jengheng turned to the Neo Army. "As for you pathetic lowlifes, once you guys are pushing up daises along with these toons, I'll be having my own planet. No, my own galaxy while Nymther is the ruler of the entire universe."

Then he saw he was greeted by guns held by Neos, Elmer and Sam.

"De only think yer ever gonna have is shackles around yer hands," said Bugs, putting them on Jengheng.

"So what about all that chasing me and my pals?" Buster asked the Major.

"We were putting on an act," replied the Major. "We spotted you but Eric and his friends didn't have all the Orbs so we had to buy them time and fool Nyhth and Nymuch."

"Well, I sure as the Acme Underworld will not, I repeat, not be fooled by you pathetic, useless and unfunny toons ever again!" shouted Nyhth.

The Neos aimed their guns at Nyhth, but the demigod, with his big, powerful mouth, just blew them away. He gave chase to the toons.

* * *

"Oh, aren't you a pretty witty mermary wormary?" smiled Elmyra.

She was looking at an angry Dia who was wearing a baby hat and had a pacifier in her mouth. She spat it out.

"Hey, Elmyra," she said. "You see these chains around my hands? Do you think they look cute on me?"

"No."  
"If you use those keys in your hand to free me," Dia went on, "I might look prettier."

The confused puppets were watching her. "What is she doing?" asked Danny.

"Shush!" whispered Shou Off. "She knows what she's doing."

Elmyra freed Dia, who took the baby hat off.

"Thanks, El," smiled Dia. "Hey, I bet you're tired and exhausted from looking after me, aren't you?"

"I sure am," Elmyra yawned.

"Then why don't you take my rock here?"

"Okay." Elmyra sat down.

Then Dia hoped to the little girl's ears and quietly hummed _Old MacDonald Had a Farm_ causing her to sleep. Then she put the chains on her.

Then the mermaid put her jetpack on, picked up the keys and freed the puppets. "All right, guys, let's go," she said.

"What about the old toons?" Choc asked.

Dia looked at the chains around the old toons and saw there was no keyhole. Then Danny wasted no time freeing them with his axe.

"Mind giving me and my Honey a ride, horsey?" asked Bosko, as he and Honey jumped onto Sweet Corn.

"Got room for one more?" asked Beans the cat, as he got on.

"No more room," croaked Sweet Corn, as he slowly walked carrying the heavy weight of Bosko, Honey and Beans the cat. "This horsey is a fully packed-up horse."

"What about us?" asked Foxy. Then he, Roxy and Goopy were all picked up. They were riding on Shou Off's back as the dragon was flying in the air.

"All right, everyone, follow me," Dia whispered. The toons and the puppets followed the hovering mermaid away.

Then Nymther came back in the room. He was shocked to see that all the prisoners have escaped and the guard was asleep in chains. The god growled angrily. "Elmyra!" he screamed.

Elmyra woke up.

"Where are the prisoners?" Nymther roared.

"I don't know," Elmyra said. "They escaped."

Nymther sighed and marched off.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Elmyra. "How am I gonna get food and water if no one feeds me? Wait a minute. That makes me the pet. I don't wanna be the pet!"

* * *

_Chip_ was only a mile away from Iguaza Falls. The talking ship muffled talked behind the tape around his mouth. Zack was still unconscious.

"Well, it's been a very exciting trip," said Nymuch, "but I'm afraid you two will have to continue without me. I have a business meeting to attend to with my dad."

He started to walk away, but then he bumped into Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner.

"Bored, already?" said Yakko. "Why, you haven't seen the best part of this tour yet."

"Who are you guys?" asked Nymuch.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" cried Yakko and Wakko.

"And the Warner Sister!" added Dot.

"Oh, really?" said Nymuch. "And what is the best part of this trip?"

"This really cute branch," said Dot, holding a branch that can from the trees. She waved it on Nymuch's face and he screamed. He took the prickly balls off his face.

"No, it's this really big rock here!" exclaimed Wakko. He held a big rock up above him and he slammed it on Nymuch's head.

"No, it's this nice, strong rope of ivy!" Yakko said proudly. Then he wrapped the demigod in it.

"Hey, guys," said Zack, who had woken up earlier and had watched their actions. "I'm really pleased to see you guys, but we have about twenty seconds maximum before we go over. And don't forget to save this ship."  
"All taken care of, Zacko," smiled Yakko. He whistled.

About three dozen grapple hooks were hooked on _Chip_'s bow and the ship was dragged away.

Zack saw the hooks came from four more carrack ships the size of _Chip._

Yakko and Wakko took the rope off Zack so quickly that he span around like Taz. "Thanks, guys," their friend said.

Dot pulled the tape off _Chip_'s mouth. The ship gasped for air. Then he saw the other ships. "Hey, it's my family, Zack!" he cried.

Zack looked at the other ships. "I do see the resemblance. And I see the names – your dad, _Sir_, you mum _Madam_, your siblings _Cool Dude _and _Hot Boat_. And, for some time-travel reason I'm presuming, the _Histeria!_ gang are there."

He wasn't wrong. Father Time and his _Histeria! _crew were on _Chip_'s family.

"Oh, son, you're alive!" _Madam_ shrieked very happily.

"I see you've been a very busy ship," said _Sir._

"It's been so long!" smiled Chip. "I'm very pleased to meet all of you, except you bro and sis – "

_Cool Dude _and _Hot Boat_ acted like they didn't give a flag.

" – but how did you guys get here?" finished _Chip_.

"I'm freaking out!" Zack knew that voice. Then the door that led to the galley opened and Freakazoid came out.

"Boy, is it hot in there?" shouted the superhero. "This ship needs some sort of air conditioner in there." Then he saw his best friend. "Zack!" He ran to him, picked him up and hugged him. "Where have you been, buddy?"

"I've missed you, too, Freaky!" squeaked Zack.

"What about us?"

When he was dropped, Zack saw all his _Animaniacs_ friends coming to him and greeting him.

"Where have you been, Zack?" asked Skippy Squirrel.

"Long story, Skip," said Zack. "I'll tell you later." Then he saw Skippy's aunt Slappy. "Here for a new cameo, Skippy?"

"Nah, the studios promised me ten thousand dollars more if I get a bigger part in this second part of the story," moaned Slappy. "Besides, this world needs a little old fashioned cartoon violence, not these cartoons they show these days."

"Where have you been, Mr. Nice Cop?" asked Marita.

"We haven't seen you pass our house for quite a while," said Flavio.

"Been on some sort of special mission," replied Zack.

"Where have you been, Mr. Policeman?" asked Mindy.

"Been on a mission, Mindy," replied Zack.

"Why?" asked Mindy.

"Because the world is in danger."

"Why?"

"Because some evil god is taking over the world."

"Why?"  
"Because he doesn't like anyone having freedom."  
"Why?" Then her dog Buttons picked her up. "Okay, I love you. Bye-bye!"

"I've missed you, too, pal," said Zack, patting Buttons on the head. Then the dog took Mindy away.

Runt the dog jumped on Zack and licked him. "Hey, have you missed me, Zack? I've missed you. Yep, definitely missed you."

"Is the rent too expensive, Zack?" said Rita the cat.

"No, it's not that," said Zack. "Remember all those stories I told you about my mermaid girlfriend – "

"Hey, what about us?" shouted Pesto. He, Squit and Bobby were in a birdcage. "Can't you see us?"

"Yes, I can," said Zack. "I'll free you guys in a minute."

Then Zack noticed a cartoon chicken dressed in a sailor suit. "Ah, Chicken Boo," he said.

The chicken started to walk away, now his true identity was discovered.

"Hold on, mate," said Zack, grabbing Boo's wing. "I'm not going to kick you off my ship just because you're a chicken. Please to have you with us." Chicken Boo moved on.

Then Zack bumped into the Mime, who was pulling invisible ropes to sails. "Keep up the good work, mate," Zack smiled, patting him off the back and walking on. That pat made the Mime let go the 'ropes' and a real sail fell on him.

Then he bumped into Mr. Skullhead. "Sorry, mate," he said. Then he saw him wearing a life jacket. "Wearing a life jacket in this blustering wind?" said Zack. "Good idea."

Then Mr. Skullhead didn't have his life jacket on and he was flying a kite. "Flying a kite in this blustering wind?" said Zack. Then Mr. Skullhead was blown off into the sky and was zapped by thunder. "A very bad idea!" Zack declared.

Then _Chip_'s captain went to the helm. "Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please?" he cried to everyone.

Freakazoid, the _Animaniacs_ and the _Histeria! _gang gave him his attention.

"Thank you," said Zack. "Now can someone please tell me how you guys got here?" Then he bumped into another man. "Sorry, mate." He turned back around and then he turned back to see the man was a live action man with a scruffy beard.

"Who are you, mate?" Zack asked.

"Be slow with him, mate," said Nell's voice. "That Martin Freeman looking fella's from Renaissance Irleand. He doesn't speak modern English."

Zack turned around. "Nell?"

Then Nell the flying dolphin flew down to Zack. "Hi, Zack. Guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

"A lot, actually," said Zack. "And make it quick as you can."

"Well…"

* * *

_After Nell flew away from the island of Magink, she hadn't flew very far when she heard a noise and turned around to see the Epics now in their true God forms has captured her friends. She knew she had to get help. She got out a flipper-full of purple powder that Eric gave to her in the Deep-Sea Hunger Games. She threw it all over herself and, when the cloud around her cleared, she saw she was on some sort of docks. _

_Nell turned to face a sign. "'CORK DOCKS, IRELAND, 1588'," she read. "Perfect!"_

_No one seemed to notice a tiny flying dolphin around the docks. Soon Nell found what was looking for. She saw _Chip_'s family. _Sir _and_ Madam _were upset._

_"Excuse me, _Sir, Madam_," said Nell. "Why are you upset?"_

_"Our oldest son has been taken away!" sobbed _Madam. _"He was taken by pirates."_

_"I can help you guys get to him," smiled Nell._

_"You can?" asked _Sir. _"How?"_

_"Well, first of all," said Nell, as she flew around freeing _Chip_'s family from the docks, "I'm gonna need all of you." Then she tied ropes from _Sir_'s mast to _Madam_'s_ _mast. Then she flew to _Hot Boat_ and _Cool Dude. _"Wherever you like it or not."_

_"Hey, get this rope off me!" yelled _Hot Boat.

_"If _Chip_'s a big, strong boat, what does he need us for?" moaned _Cool Dude_._

_All the boats' ropes were wrapped around _Sir_'s mast. Nell went to _Sir_'s helm and she took the whole fleet._

_"Hey!" cried a male voice. Nell turned around to see a live-action man with clothes full of clothes and a scruffy beard walking towards her._

_"Martin Freeman?" Nell looked at the man. "You must be his great great great great great great great grandfather."_

_"I am the slave of the Cork Docks master," said the man, "and it is my duty to take all these ships back to – "_

_Then he and Nell saw a bunch of kids roaming around the ships._

_"Hey, buddy, you got any gun powder?" Froggo asked the slave._

_The slave took out a gun powder bottle. "Make sure you don't sink the ship with this, kid," he told Froggo as he gave him the bottle. "My master would – "_

_"Don't worry," said Froggo. "I know all the risks. Everything will be all right." Then he left._

_Then Nell and the slave met Aka Pella. "Wow, these ships on the waves are wilder than the biggest rollercoaster in the world!" she cried._

"_And that will make you feel even sicker, won't it?" moaned Charity Bazaar. Then she went to _Sir_'s aft side and put her head over to the sea. _

_Then Loud Kiddington did the same about six feet away, but he made a louder noise. Then he stood up. "GOSH! I REALLY NEEDED THAT!"_

"_Hey, waiter!" Nell and the slave turned around and saw the World's Oldest Woman sitting on a deckchair. "How about some lemonade with ice?"_

"_No lemons on this ship, Ma'am," Nell told her. "And no ice."  
"Hey, guys," said Toast. "You guys know where the Spa is?"  
"These ships are warships, mate," said Nell. Then she thought of something and gave him a whip. "Give this to someone, tell them to do your back and you'll have a great back massage."_

"_Thanks, doll," said Toast, walking away with the whip._

"_Wow, I'm on four famous ships!" roared Pepper Mills. "Oh, can I have your autograph, Captain, please?"_

_Nell thought Pepper had really lost her marbles this time not even realising the slave was not even a historical celebrity, but the slave signed her autograph book anyway._

_Pepper read the signature. "Hey, you're not Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

"_I'm not even a Captain, young missy," said the slave.  
"And these ships aren't the _Black Pearl_ or the_ Flying Dutchman _or any of Sparrow's ships either, Pepper," Nell said._

_Pepper walked away._

_"Who are all these people?" asked the slave._

_"It's the _Histeria! _gang," replied Nell. She turned around to see Father Time and Big Fat Baby. "Interesting battle coming up, Father Time?"_

_"Yes, we're going to see the Irish defend themselves from the Spanish Armada," replied Father Time._

_The slave put his hand up. "But my master wants these ships – "_

_"You have a choice, mate," interrupted Nell. "Go back to your cruel master with these ships and get no reward or come with us and you'll be free as a bird."  
The slave went to the helm. "To Spanish Armada?"_

_"YEAH!" shouted Loud._

* * *

Chip_'s family had left Cork and everyone saw the Irish ships fighting the Spanish Armada._

_While Miss Information was explaining what happened in the battle as everyone watched, Nell got out some more magic powder and threw it to the ground._

_"… so the Irish defended themselves from the Spanish Armada and went to Iguaza Falls…" Then Miss Information stopped as everyone realised where they were._

_"How did we get here?" asked Father Time. "And what are we doing here?" Then he turned to the live-action slave. "Where's your flying dolphin friend?"_

_"She's not my friend!" snapped the slave._

_"Nor ours either!" snapped Pesto's voice. They turned around to see the Goodfeathers in the birdcage._

_"What are we doing here?" asked Squit. _

_"Get us outta here!" yelled Bobby._

_Then Mindy passed through them, followed by Buttons. They turned around to see the _Animaniacs _characters appear one by one. The last character to appear was Dexter Douglas. _

"_Oh, man!" moaned Dexter. "What happened?"_

"_That's what I wanna know!" snapped Dr. Scratchansniff._

"_What happened to us?" asked Rita._

"_I don't know, Rita," said Runt. "Definitely don't know."_

_Everyone asked themselves that question. Then, out of magic, Nell appeared and everyone turned around to see her. _

"_What are we all doing here, young missy?" asked Hello Nurse._

"_Is this some sort of 90s cartoon reunion?" asked Yakko._

"_Are we planning to sink all the Disney Cruise Lines?" asked Dot._

"_Look starboard," Nell ordered. So they did and they saw _Chip_ and someone they knew._

"_It's Zack!" cried Hello Nurse._

"_What will we do?" cried Minerva Mink._

"_Well, I'm freaking out!" yelled Dexter, turning into Freakazoid._

_Everyone was panicking. Then Wakko went to one of _Madam_'s cannons and got inside it. Yakko and Dot followed him._

"_What are you doing, Wakko?" asked Yakko._

"_Saving my buddy from going over the waterfall," replied Wakko._

"_And just how do you think you're gonna do that?" asked his elder brother. _

"_I was hoping someone cold fire me across."_

"_No problem," said Nell, lighting the tails of Yakko and Dot with a flaming torch. That caused them to scream and jump of _Sir_ and land on _Chip_. Nell lit Wakko's cannon, sending him to Chip. He landed next to his siblings._

"_That was some ride!" he exclaimed._

"_Shh!" whispered Yokko, pointing to Nymuch who was next to Zack._

_While the Warners went to take care of Nymuch, Freakazoid addressed the crew. "Okay, Ten-hut!" he cried. _

_Everyone stood to attention, except Runt. "Ten huts? Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Where are they, huh?"_

"_Just get in line," whispered an annoyed Rita, dragging him into line._

"_What are you guys waiting for?" the superhero went on. "Zack's in danger, so let's grab as many hooks as we can, throw them to _Chip_ and drag them back. Move!"_

_And everyone went to find ropes with hooks. Then they threw the hooks to _Chip_ and pulled him in._

* * *

"And you're much up-to-date, mate," smiled Nell.

"Well, thank you," said Zack. "Each and every one of you. We'll get off back to Burbank, California and I'll try to get your shows back on the air. I'll fall in my knees in front of Spielberg and beg him to…"

"Zack, what about your friends?" asked Hello Nurse.

"You guys _are_ my friends," said Zack.

"She meant your fantasy friends," said Slappy.

"He's met them and their reunion wasn't what he'd hoped it would be," said Nell. Then she turned to Zack. "Don't do this mission for them. Do it for these guys and their fans and the entire planet and universe."

"Why don't you get their fans to help you then?" moaned Zack.

"You can't let your Asperger Syndrome get in your way now of all times!" snapped Scratchansniff.

Zack turned to face him. "My what?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with his butt," Yakko pointed out.

"And he's a vegetarian," added Dot.

"And he's not wearing a dome," added Wakko.

"There you go, Doc," said Zack.

"It's true," protested Scratchansniff. "That's why you're behaving odd… in a good way. It's a form of autism."

Zack was so confused.

"Let me try," Hello Nurse said to the doctor. "Autism is just something some people are born with that makes them think more different than most people and difficult to talk and understand, which is probably why you feel better with us toons and wizards and mermaids than live action people."

"This is making me feel good," said Zack.

"But it hasn't stopped you from everything you've done in your life," the nurse went on. "If autism is one whole tree from root to top, Asperger Syndrome is just like one leaf's worth. And that's what you are."

"So, come on, mate," said Rita. "Don't stop here now."

"No, don't stop," agreed Runt. "Definitely don't stop."

Zack turned away and looked ahead out to sea. He couldn't decide what to do.


	8. Things are Getting Uglier

"We've been walking for miles and miles," moaned Eric, as he and Clive walked through a path through the red rocks.

"Clive thinks there's some sort of trick going on," said Clive.

"Or maybe there must be like a secret door somewhere in the room," suggested a cartoon man wearing a military suit.

Eric thought his head was too small for his body.

"Why are you telling us that, Brain?" asked Eric.

"Who?" said the man. "My name is General Buddy…"

"Boots?" Eric and Clive heard that squeaky voice come from the man's body.

"No, Pinky!" snapped the man.

"Well, General Buddy Boots No Pinky," said Eric. "This is supposed to be your idea of taking over the world – by taking over this underworld?"

"No, I am just a military general trying to save the world from all this evil," said the man.

"So people will worship you for that?" Eric lifted his hand up and the Brain's head and body was out of his cartoon body model. Clive ripped the suit off and found the Brain's associate Pinky. Soon both lab mice were hanging in the air. They were trapped in a lab mice cage that was smaller than the one from Acme Labs. There was so little room and no door for them to escape.

"Sorry, Brain," said Eric, "but the world shouldn't be ruled by anyone; no matter how clever or popular or good your intentions are. Then he managed to fit the small cage into his pocket.

"Oh, it's so dark and gloomy, Brain!" cried Pinky.

"Cage it, Pinky!" yelled the Brain.

"'Cage it'," laughed Pinky. "That's a good one, Brain!"

"That wasn't a joke!" snapped Brain. "And get off me!"

"Let's sit on that rock and think," said Clive. So she and Eric did. Then the rock slumped down and the duo fell backwards and into darkness.

* * *

"Clive, are you there?" Eric asked. It was all total darkness and absolute quiet. "Clive?"

Then the lights shone on him. Then more lights shone everywhere. After Eric put his hand over his eyes, he could just see through the shining brightness. He saw he was on some sort of grass and all around it was nothing but grey rocks and a soccer net.

Then something hit Eric's face. He saw a soccer ball roll away from him and towards Roderick Rat, Danforth Drake and other Perfecto Prep players.

"I suppose I have to play soccer with you guys to get through to the next stage," said Eric.

"Correct, Epic," said Roddy. "You also have to beat us."

"Which you're not gonna do," added Danforth.

"Why, what sort of cheats you got this time?" asked Eric.

"No cheats, this time."

The Perfecto Prep moved aside to reveal a live-action soccer player who was wearing live action Perfecto Prep soccer clothes.

"Benedict Cumberbatch?" Eric scoffed.

"It's David Beckham," said the soccer player. "Mr. or Captain Beckham to you!"

"This is your soccer coach?" Eric asked.

"Like I said," said Beckham, "no cheats; just hard work. Now take yourself to that goalpost over there."

Eric looked at the goalpost. "But there's only me and one goalpost vs the school with the biggest cheaters ever and Mr. Who-Thinks-Soccer-Revolves-Around-Him…"

"And don't think your own magic powers will save you," said Danforth.

"Right, let's play!" yelled Beckham.

Eric quickly ran to the soccer net. He quickly noticed he didn't have his staff in his hand.

He saw Beckham running with the ball. The soccer player kicked the ball to Eric's goalpost, but Eric caught it with his hands. The sorcerer kicked it over the Perfecto Prep players, except the elephant who whacked it back with a tennis racket.

Eric hung onto the post like a monkey and used both feet to send the ball back.

Roddy caught the ball and kicked it back to Eric, who use karate moves to defend his goalpost.

"Beckham, it's time," said Roddy.

Beckham got out a remote and pressed it. Soon everyone and the goalpost were floating in the air.

"What is this, anti-gravity soccer?" asked Eric.

Then Roddy kicked the ball and it went into the goalpost.

"See? Now that's cheating," Eric said to the audience.

Then another ball was shot.

* * *

No mallet, no dynamite, no tar, no anvil and none of Sneezer's sneezes could stop Nyhth chasing them through the sky station.

"Let's spilt up!" ordered Bugs.

"Okay!" the toons said.

Nyhth saw them split up and vanish without a trace. He walked casually.

"All right, you no-good losers," said Nyhth. "I've got my eye out for you."

"You haven't because we're hiding!" shouted Daffy.

"Shh!" yelled the other toons.

"I meant I'm on the alert for you," explained Nyhth.

In front of him, there was some green rope lying at the bottom. It was between two columns and at each one half of the Tiny Toons held an end.

"Okay, here he comes!" cried Plucky.

"Shh!" whispered Buster. "Not yet, Duck!"

Nyhth came closer and closer to them.

"Steady, guys," whispered Buster. "Steady…"

Nyhth was just a step away from the rope.

"Now!" shouted Buster.

The Tiny Toons pulled the rope up but then they were dragged towards Nyhth.

"Did you tiny fools think I'm stupid enough to fall for that old trick?" asked the demigod.

"RUN!" cried Plucky.

And the tiny toons did. But Fifi fell down from a little bump on the floor.

Nyhth hit the columns as he passed them. One of them began to fall down and it was heading for Fifi!

The purple skunk shut her eyes. Then she felt like she was pushed away and she didn't get crushed by the columns. She woke up and found that she was well away from the column, but sadly it couldn't be said the same for –

"Hamton!" cried Fifi. She ran to him and tried to push the column away, but it was too big. "Hamton? Can you hear me? Hamton?"

The little pig was unconscious.

"No," sobbed Fifi. "Le boo! Le boo hoo hoo hoo!"

* * *

Clive groaned as she woke up. She could see nothing except darkness. She reached for her pocket and got something out that shone very brightly. Then Clive moved backwards and the light went dimmer.

"Hah! Fooled the audience!" she said to the audience. "It's only the flashlights from the keys from the landspeeder Clive used to own before she got framed."

She used it around the room and found a light switch. She turned it on. The lights were turned on and the room was revealed to be a control booth with a chair and a desk with a movie editing system.

Clive looked through the window and looked down to find Eric trying to stop David Beckham and Perfecto Prep scoring a goal into the net. Then she looked down at the controls.

"Piece of cake!" Clive smiled. "No easier than that. A crumb of biscuit."

She sat on the chair and started to meddle with the controls, but then her legs were all manacled and so were her arms. The chair turned around on its own. She saw the female Perfecto Prep students in front of her.

"Rhubella Rat. Margot Mallard. Giselle. Unnamed hippo. How are female Perfectos gonna beat Clive the poor alien up?"

"By singing in your ears," replied Rhubella.

"Four snotty selfish spoiled teenage brats singing in Clive's ears," scoffed Clive. "What could be worse?"

Then footsteps in the background could be heard. The Perfecto students turned around.

"You're late!" snapped Rhubella.

"Well, I apologize for making sure my singing was perfecto!" snapped a woman who came out of the darkness.

"Oh, great!" moaned Clive. "Mila Kunis as Victoria Beckham. What are the girls gonna sing – a Spice Girls song?"

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want what I really really want_," sang Victoria Beckham.

"_So, tell me what you want what you really really want_," sang Rhubella.

"_I'll tell you what I want what I really really want_," sang the hippo.

"_So, tell me what you want what you really really want_," sang Giselle.

"_I wanna, huh, I wanna, huh, I wanna, huh, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zig a zig ah,_" sang Margot.

Clive couldn't escape the chair or the Perfectos' non-perfect version of _Wannabe_.

* * *

The alarms were wailing by the time Dia and her friends reached the hallway. They took a breather.

"We can't keep this up forever," panted Danny.

"We need a place to hide," panted Roxy.

"You're right," agreed Dia. "And here is the perfect place."

The puppets and the toons saw behind Dia was a sign that said 'TREASURY'. They all went into the treasury room where was all full of red-gold coins, sticks, plates, and rings.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" shouted a voice. Dia quickly picked up some coins and turned around to see Montana Max who was sitting at a table.

"I was way behind my taxes," said Dia, showing Monty the coins, "but I think I've caught up."

"Well, pay up!" shouted Monty.

"Guys, pick up any bits of treasure," Dia whispered to her friends. Then she hovered to Monty's desk and dropped the coins.

"Next!" shouted Monty.

One by one, the toons and the puppets dropped coins on Monty's desk and moved to Dia.

The last one to pay up was Trolley who dropped something on Monty's desk that wasn't coins.

"What's this?" asked Monty. "A golden brush?"

"Dia told me…"

Then Trolley saw Dia putting her finger on her lips.

Then she, the toons and the puppets each held up a sign for Trolley, which he read, "…that… this… golden brush… is… worth… about… one… hundred… bucks."

"Is that so?" Monty pondered. "Okay, get out now."

Trolley left.

"Drool brain," laughed Monty.

"Who is?"

Monty looked up to see Nymther staring angry at him. "Who's the drool brain? The troll who's just escaped through that door with his friends…" The god pointed to an open door that was on the left. "…or _you_ for letting them go."

"Uh-oh," said Monty.

Nymther picked up the spoiled brat. "Get after them and bring them to me dead or alive or not only will you lose your money, you will lose your life."

"You mean, take my home away?" asked Monty.

"No, I meant putting your body with my coal and firewood soup," replied Nymther. "Now move!"

Monty quickly ran through the door.

* * *

Nyhth went through more corridors. Then something hit him. It was an empty bucket. Then he felt like a bag of rocks hit him. He looked up to see it was some of the toons on top of a balcony who were throwing things at him.

The demigod just scoffed, walked under the balcony and, with all his strength, knocked the pillar holding it. He walked away.

The balcony started to rumble and started to head down. All the toons cleared, except Shirley who started to fall down with the balcony. Then her wings were picked by a green wing. She looked up to see it was Plucky who was grabbed her with one wing and with the other was holding some rope. Then he spun around upwards and placed her on the edge. Then the rope snapped and Plucky joined the falling balcony.

"Plucky!" cried Shirley. She hovered down to the rumble where Plucky was laying unconscious. "Like, don't leave me, Plucky!" she sobbed.

"Come back here, all of you!" yelled Monty as he chased Dia and her friends.

Dia and her friends ran as fast as they could to get away from the spoiled brat, but they were out of breath.

"Hey, check it out!" cried Bosko.

They all looked to see they were on the edge of the cliff and next to it was a red steel track. Then a mine train rollercoaster came and stopped.

"All aboard!" cried Dia as she got into the engine, while the toons and puppets got into the mine carts.

"Ha, gotcha!" yelled Monty as he ran for them.

Dia meddled with the controls and the rollercoaster took off, leaving the little brat behind.

Monty growled. Then he had an idea. He whistled with his fingers and on the track came a green tank without the caterpillar tracks. The wheels were connected to the track. Monty got in the tank gun, put on an army hat and laughed evilly. "They're all cannon fodder now!"

The tank gun moved along the track.

"So where we going, driver?" asked Goopy.

"To get out of this underworld, if we can," Dia replied back.

Sweet Corn sighed comfortably. "Well, I think it's all gonna be a smooth ride from here on – "

Then an explosion hit the wall near them. They all looked behind see Monty in his tank following them. Then the mine train fell down as the track fell down to a sheer drop.

"You were sayin'?" asked Danny.

"I said, 'I'm gonna kick you in the face with my two back legs if you don't shut up!'" snapped Sweet Corn.

"No, that's not what you – " Then his face was all covered in unicorn shoe marks.

* * *

Victoria Beckham and the Perfecto Prep choir were still stinging _Wannabe_.

"Hey, stop, girls," said Victoria. "Stop."

They stopped and saw Clive unconscious in her chair.

"We've done it!" cried Margot.

"That's one poor slob down," said Giselle.

"Let's go check on the boys," said Victoria.

They pushed Clive away and looked through the window. They saw David Beckham and the Perfecto players keeping on scoring and scoring goals, leaving poor Eric to nearly falling flat to the ground.

Then the girls felt their legs getting hit and each were forced to fall down on chairs. They were then manacled into them. Clive stood before them.

The girls were confused.

"But how – "

"How did – "

"You're – "

"This 'poor slob' as Victoria Beckham and the Perfectos puts Clive used her little pin hidden in her shoe - " Clive pulled her shoe up which shot the needle pin like Rosa Kleeb's knife shoe. " – to free her legs from the manacles which Clive was then able to free the manacles from the arms and then get more chairs to trap you all. And now it's the boys' turn."

Clive pushed Victoria and the Perfectos away, went to the control panel and fiddled with the controls.

* * *

Back above the soccer field, Eric had already given up. He saw the scoreboard and it said Perfecto Prep 500 – 12 Eric Epic.

Roddy kicked the soccer ball again and then everyone fell down to the ground. Eric saw the ball coming towards him and he stopped it going through. Then he saw his staff in front of his legs. He kicked the ball away and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" asked David Beckham. "You can't use that!"

"You can't use anti-gravity to win a soccer match," said Eric. "But you did anyway, so I'm gonna use this anyway."

Eric aimed his staff at the scoreboard and it now said Perfecto Prep 0 – 24 Eric Epic.

"Now that's so unfair!" screamed David.

"Actually, it is," Eric retorted. "You scored nothing while I saved about twenty four goals… not by cheating of course. And, as for you cheaters…" He aimed his staff at David and the Perfectos. A white glow took over the field and then it fainted. David and the Perfectos were wrapped in soccer nets and were hanging from the soccer net. Victoria and the female Perfectos were there with him.

Then Clive climbed down with rope from the control booth. "Did Clive missed anything?"

"Only a thank you for turning the anti-gravity system and the magic immune system off," smiled Eric. He turned around to see a door opening. "We're only one room behind the throne room."

"Wait!" cried Clive. "Before Clive goes, she has to…"

She snatched Victoria's microphone.

"_Slam Ruby's body down_," sang Clive, as she slammed on Rhubella's body. "_And wind it all around_." With her feet, she twisted the rat's body.

She repeated the chorus and did the same treatment to Margot and the other female students.

Eric did the same to Roderick, Danforth and the Perfecto players. Then, at the same time, Eric and Clive did the Beckhams.

"_If you wanna be my lover_," sang Eric and Clive together. "Not!"  
Clive threw the microphone on Victoria's head. Then she and Eric turned around and headed out.

* * *

Soon Nyhth hadn't walked far by the time he found Buster.

"I'm here, Buster!" Nyhth shouted.

Buster tried to hop away, but Nyhth was always behind him.

By the time the blue rabbit reached the battle arena, he was out of breath. Then he was covered by the demigod.

"Well, Buster Bunny," smiled Nyhth. "You're quite a legend, aren't you? Trying to be a hero, escaping the wraths of Montana Max and Elmyra Duff and winning the heart of that pink rodent friend of yours. And now trying to stop gods like me and my father and brother from taking back what belongs to us. Well, all I can say is… you've tried."

The demigod got out a mallet. Buster tried to move but he was blocked off by Nyhth and the tight walls near him.

Nyhth lowered the mallet towards Buster. The blue bunny closed his eyes. Then – WHACK! Buster opened his eyes to see he was unharmed. He looked ahead to see some toons fighting Nyhth. Then he looked down.

"Babs!" he cried, running towards her.

He picked the unconscious Babs in his arms. "Babs, can you hear me?"

Babs coughed quietly and barely opened her eyes. "First time you called me that in a long while."  
"Babs, why did you do that?" asked Buster. "Was it because you felt like you didn't have enough heroic moments in this story?"

"Yes," said Babs. "It's because I felt like I didn't have – No! It's because I… can't… live without you… and I… I love… love…" Then the cute pink bunny closed her eyes again.

"Come on, Babs," said Buster. "This joke ain't funny."

But Babs didn't open her eyes. Now Buster was really worried. "Babs? Babs?"

The toons tried to hold Nyhth down, but he was too strong and he sent them flying across the room.

Then an explosion came from behind him and he saw a spaceship that has crash-landed here. The ship's door opened and Marvin the Martian came running down the ramp.

Nyhth ran to him, but Marvin fired his bubble gun and the demigod was now imprisoned in a huge big bubble.

"So why have ya decided to come back?" an angry Bugs asked the Martian.

"After I left the exploding planet," said Marvin, "I regretted leaving you and your friends behind so that's why I decided to come back and help."

Everyone just look at him in not-very-impressed way.

"All right," Marvin sighed. "How about I take you all down to Earth in my spaceship?"

"All right," Bugs sighed.

As everyone headed towards Marvin's ship, the whole sky station shook and the ship fell out into thin air. There was a gap where the ship stood. Everyone ran for it, but it was blocked off by metal boxes and staircases.

"What's happenin'?" cried Daffy.

"You think you've won?" said Nyhth through the bubble. "My father controls this station and now he's bringing us to him!"

The toons gasped.

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! KA-BOOM!

Monty was still in the tank and still firing at Dia and her friends in the rollercoaster.

"Does this guy ever run outta ammo?" asked Danny.

"Not as far as I can see or remember watching him when I was very young," replied Dia.

"Look!" shouted Honey.

Everyone saw a sign that said 'TRACK'S OUT! BUT NOT THE LIGHTS'.

"Yeah, that's really helpful!" moaned Dia.

Then they saw there were only about a few tracks left.

"Shou Off, can you take us down?" asked Dia.

"Not all in one go," replied Shou Off.

"Well, take everyone… apart from me," Dia ordered.

"WHAT?" The puppets and the toons couldn't believe what they heard.

"You're not the heaviest here," said Foxy.

"It's the fat dwarf here!" laughed Roxy.

"Hey!" snapped Danny. "It's not fat! It's strength!"

"Someone's got to drive Monty off course," said Dia. " And I have the jet-pack, remember? Shou Off, take them now! That's an order!"

Shou Off grabbed everyone, put them on his back and flew off. The trucks were now being shot off and Monty's tank had now caught up with Dia's engine.

"Time to fry you now!" Monty laughed.

Dia turned around and saw the end of the tracks. She turned on her jet-pack, but it was empty. She pressed the ignition button loads of time, but it still wouldn't work.

Then she felt like she was going upwards. She heard Monty screaming. She turned around to see a screaming Monty and his tank falling down towards the ground.

Dia turned around to see she wasn't on the train any more but on a magic carpet. The carpet took her down to the ground where Monty in chains and the puppets and the toons were waiting. As she landed, she saw two more figures waiting for her.

"Clive!" she cried.

"Hey, Dia," smiled Clive.

Then she turned to see the other person. "Eric!"

She jumped up on her wizard friend's body and they embraced.

"I'm so sorry, Eric," she sobbed quietly. "I was so – "

"Shh!" whispered Eric. "I understand. I'm just so happy to see you again."

"Me too," Dia smiled.

"Uh, guys?" said Clive. "Clive hates to interrupt Eric and Dia, but Nymther is coming for us!"

Everyone looking to see Clive was right.

"Run!" yelled Eric. All the toons and the puppets ran with him.

"Hey, what about me?" yelled Monty.

"Time for you to meet your fate, Monty Python," said Dia, as she flew off to join her friends.

Nymther approached Monty. "Does this mean I having a ten percent pay cut?" the brat chuckled nervously.

* * *

Eric, Dia and their friends kept running and running until they came to a dead end.

"Anywhere we can go?" asked Bosko.

"No, we're on the highest floor of this underworld," said Shou Off, flying above everyone.

"And we've searched every room there is," added Sweet Corn.

Eric looked at the wall. He pointed his staff at the wall. He closed his eyes and groaned and then he stopped. "This whole place is immune to magic," he sighed.

"But is it to my axe?" Danny walked to the wall and tried to break it down, but his axe got shattered to pieces.

Trolley picked up a giant rock and tried to bash the wall down with it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Nymther's voice.

Everyone turned around to see the god of evil approaching them. "You all had your fun now. Why don't you give in now?"

"Never!" exclaimed Eric.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Nymther moved out of the way and a little screen on the wall showed the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toons trapped on the EWE sky station hurling towards Earth in flames.

Eric saw Nymther moving the sticks of a remote with his thumbs. "Let them go!" shouted Eric.

"Surrender your staff, Moran, or your friends will meet their doom!"

Eric sighed and headed towards Nymther.

"Eric, what are you doing?" asked Dia.

"Eric knows even he does surrender his staff, Nymther will never let the toons go," added Clive.

"What choice do I have?" asked Eric. He walked forward, got on his knees and held out the staff. Nymther's hand reached for it and was about to take it.


	9. The Looniest Showdown Ever

Then everyone heard a huge burp. The whole rocky wall shook like an earthquake, with rocks from the roof knocking Nymther down, and the wall behind the heroes fell down.

"Wakko?" said Eric.

"Faboo!" exclaimed Wakko.

Then everyone saw him being pulled back. They saw his leg was wrapped in a rope tied to one of _Chip_'s cannons. Then they saw there was more than just one ship in the live-action open sea.

"It's the _Animaniacs_!" exclaimed Eric.

"With the _Histeria!_ gang," added Clive.

"On _Chip_'s family," added Dia.

"Shou Off, take every puppet and toon you can and 'shoo off' to the closest ship you can land on," Eric ordered.

"Right oh, Eric," said Shou Off.

"What about the rest of you guys?" asked Buddy.

"I'll get us down there… somehow," said Eric.

"Leave you with the ladies, shall we?" teased Foxy.

He was the last for Shou Off to pick up as the dragon had every puppet and toon on his back. He took off and landed on _Chip_.

Eric and Dia looked between the edge they were on and the fleet. It was all live-action open sea.

"So, Eric, how are we gonna get down?" asked Dia.

"I'll see if my magic powers can help," said Eric.

He reached his hand out and closed his eyes.

Then Clive saw a now-stood-up Nymther running for Eric, reaching out for him. He was about to grab the wizard, when Clive took his place in the giant hand. The alien kicked Dia and Eric off the ledge.

"What was that for, Clive?" asked Dia as she fell down.

Eric turned around. "Maybe that's the answer."

Dia turned around to see Clive being dragged away by Nymther before they vanished behind the hole from the huge mountain in the sea. Then Eric and Dia were caught in a huge fishing net and were pulled onto _Chip_ by Freakazoid.

"Freakazoid?" cried Eric and Dia together.

"So you're the most powerful sorcerer and the gorgeous mermaid?" cried Freakazoid, shaking hands with them. "Zack's told me a lot about you and – "

"Hello Nurse!" cried Yakko and Wakko as they jumped onto Dia.

Dia sighed. "Bet you're glad I'm giving you a break, huh?" she said as Hello Nurse, dressed in a sailor's suit, walked next to her.

"Hello Nurse!" cried Dot as she jumped for Eric, but he held his hand out and she was hovering in mid-air.

"Hello,

Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III," said Eric.

Then screaming came from the sky and everyone looked up to see the falling EWE station in flames coming closer to the mountain.

Dot fell down onto the deck and Eric ran to _Chip_'s bow and pointed his staff to the falling station. Behind him, some Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons appeared in mid-air and fell onto the deck.

"Oh," they all groaned.

"Hey, we're back on _Chip_," said Daffy.

"And greetings from your new Captain Yakko," said Yakko, wearing a captain's hat.

"No, I'm the captain!" snapped Dot, also wearing a captain's hat.

"Why do you get to be captain?"

"Because I'm cute!" snapped Dot. "I'm the cutest captain in the history of cute captains."

"Sure you are," said Yakko.

"Oh, I never get to be captain," moaned Wakko.

"That's because you don't have enough heroic skills like _moi_," said Freakazoid wearing a red captain's hat with his 'F!' symbol on it. "Captain Freakazoid is pleased to welcome you all back on _Chip_."

Then Freakazoid went into a huge argument with the Warner siblings. Then the door under _Chip_'s face opened and everyone saw Zack O'Marrows wearing an admiral's uniform and hat.

"Lemme guess," said Bugs. "Admiral Zack."

"Correction, Bugs," said Zack, sliding down the wooden hand rail to the deck. "It's Grand Admiral Zack O'Marrows of the Acme Fleet. Doc Scratchy, Hello Nurse, please check with the other ships and whose passengers they have."

Scratchensniff and Hello Nurse each had headsets on their heads.

"_Chip_ to _Sir_," said Scratchensniff. "Please tell us the passengers you have."

"_Chip_ to _Madam_," said Hello Nurse. "What passengers do you have?"

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" moaned Slappy to her headset, who wore a captain's hat. "If you have a stable on your ship. I'm finding out as fast as I can." Then she turned to her nephew who was wearing a skipper's shirt. "So, Skippy, how many stowaways have we got?"

"Well, Aunt Slappy…"

"It's Captain Slappy on this old wreck, skipper!" Then she faced the audience. "Though it's a position I'm not proud of."

"Sorry," Skippy apologized. "Captain Slappy." He looked around and found Li'l Sneezer, Calamity, Li'l Beeper, Loud, Charity, Froggo and Aka.

"Great," moaned Slappy. "All I've got is a bunch of under-sixteens!"

* * *

Back on _Chip_, Hello Nurse repeated all the kids on _Madam_ from her headset to Zack as he ticked them off the list on his paperclip board.

Then Scratchensniff appeared next to the admiral. "Father Time from _Sir_ reports that they have Mindy, Buttons, Dizzy, Sweetie, Gogo, Wile, Road Runner, Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd."

"Terrific," said Zack. Then he spoke into his headset. "_Chip _to _Cool Dude._ Captain Live Action, what has _Cool Dude _got to say for himself?"

"Umm, hold on, Admiral," said the live action Irish man's voice.

"What have I got?" yelled _Cool Dude_. "I'll tell you what I got – the totally un-coolest cartoon characters ever! I got a Big Fat Baby, this dumb blonde with the microphone, this very old woman, this strange alien, this crazy spinning monster and why have you put the filthy birds in the cages with me?"

"Thank you, Captain Live Action," said Zack. "_Chip_ to _Hot Boat_. Captain Minerva, who have you picked up?"

* * *

On _Hot Boat, _Minerva was wearing a captain's pink suit and pink hat. "What have we got, skippers?" she asked Rita and Runt.

"Well, I found this nice girl," said Runt, pointing to Mary. "Definitely nice girl."

"And these three over here," said Rita, pointing to Pepe, Peneople and Furrball.

"I have one human, one skunk and two – "

"Shh!" whispered Rita. "Don't mention the word – " She mouthed 'Cat' – or anything like it unless you want to set Runt off."

"Tell Rita I know what she means," Zack's voice said through the headset.

* * *

"Well, everyone seems to present in the fleet," said Zack.

"Not quite," said Dia.

Everyone saw Eric still holding his staff out to the mountain. Then he stopped. "That place is still immune to magic even from the outside," he sighed. "I still can't get to Clive."

Then Nell appeared. "Then I'll go in and – "

"No!" cried Dia, holding her tail. "I lost you twice and I didn't care for the second time, but we're not doing those chapters again, even though I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry, Dia," said Nell. "But you weren't doing yourself or your friends any favours. I was only trying to help my big sister."

Then a flash appeared by the bow. It was a tall blonde woman.

"Zadavia?" said Dia.

The woman turned and Dia was right. It was Zadavia. "Get your fleet sailing now," she ordered.

"But our friend's still trapped in that Acme Underworld," protested Eric. "And where's the Loonatics?"

Zadavia pointed to _Cool Dude_. Everyone saw Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner and Slam Tasmanian next to a gang of prisoners that Eric, Zack, Dia and their friends have defeated and chained up including Nymuch, Elmyra, Monty, Perfecto Prep students, Freakazoid's enemies and the Beckhams. Then Nyhth appeared out a pile of rubble and charged for Captain Live Action and his crew.

Then Eric pointed his staff at Nyhth and everything went too bright. Then the brightness vanished and everyone saw the demigod brothers had vanished.

"Sufferin' succotash!" cried Sylvester. "You just banished your brothers into thin air!"  
"Nothing like that at all, Sly," smiled Eric. He pointed to Elmyra and she was now holding two cartoon weasels in her arms.

"You 'toined' your 'bru-thers' into weasels?" asked Bugs.

"Can't think of a better punishment for two evil demigods," replied Eric.

* * *

"Oh, goodie!" cried Elmyra, as she grabbed the weasels. "I'm gonna love you weasel measles and hug you and squeeze you."

"Oh, this is great!" moaned the brown weasel.

"Hey, you sound Scottish," said the white weasel.

"So do you," said the brown weasel. "So this is how we're gonna live the rest of our mortal lives – as two Scottish cartoon weasels!"

"Not to mention nameless," added the white weasel.

"I shall call this one Bobo," said Elmyra, shaking the brown weasel. Then she shook the white one. "And this one Jojo."

"Way to go, Jojo," snapped Bobo.

* * *

In the Acme Underworld, Clive was still trapped in Nymther's arms. The alien tried to free herself, but the god's arms were too strong.

"Stop trying to free yourself!" snapped Nymther. Then he tightened his arms around Clive. It was so tight that she could actually squeeze downwards and out of the arms.

She ran for it. But it wasn't long before she came to a cliff near a giant pit.

"You think you can outsmart your creator?" yelled Nymther as he approached Clive. "I created your race and your planet, so I know each and every idea and move a Neo can think and make."

"Nymther maybe the creator," said Clive, "but Eric is Clive's and her race's saviour, even if they don't believe it. And Clive believes that he and his friends will not leave her behind."

Nymther saw the alien about to back-slip into the pit. "Eric's magic doesn't work here. What makes back-flipping into the pit will save you?"

"Let's find out," smiled Clive as she back-flipped into the pit.

Nymther couldn't resist following after her. He zoomed in closer and he got out a giant red-glowing sword.

Clive just smiled and put her arms on her head comfortably. Then she saw the evil god coming towards her.

Nymther drew his sword closer to her, but then another sword stopped it. Nymther looked to his left to see Ace Bunny on his jet-pack holding his Guardian Strike Sword.

"Give it up, Doc," said Ace. "You've lost."

"I am no doctor, future boy," snapped Nymther. "I am a god. And I have not lost!"

The god struck for Ace, but the future rabbit defended himself with his sword. Then his sword was struck out of his hand.

Nymther was about to strike him down, but his sword was shot out from a brain blast by Lexi Bunny on her jetpack.

Clive had been watching the future bunnies fighting the evil god. "Now this is entertainment." She looked down and saw she was only five hundred feet above the bottom of the pit. "And Clive thinks she's had enough."

Clive kept falling and falling and was only two hundred feet away from the pit. "Uh, guys, a little help?"

At one hundred feet, she closed her eyes and then stopped. But she felt like she was still hovering. She opened her eyes to see she was in the wings of Danger Duck on a jet-pack.

"Hey, guys!" he cried to the bunnies. "I've got her!"

"Good!" cried Ace. "Let's get out of here!"

Ace and Lexi began to fly up, but Nymther's strong arm knocked them together, causing their jetpacks to explode. The future bunnies fell onto Duck and they were all falling to the bottom of the pit with Nymther's arms reaching for them.

"Teleport us out of here, Duck!" yelled Lexi.

"I'm outta my quack powers!" snapped Duck. "I'll need about five minutes to recharge."

"Which we don't have!" snapped Ace.

"Then take Clive's arm," said Clive. The Loonatics did and Clive got out a bronze arm bracelet on her hand.

"What's that rusty thing?" asked Duck.

"If you knew your Quantum Quack history, Duck," said Ace, "you would know that this is the first teleport device in teleport history."  
"Yeah, and Loonatics and Clive are the first people to try it out," said Clive, as she pressed the little button on it.

Nymther was stilling reaching out for them and he finally caught them in his hand as he fell to the floor. He got up and opened his hand to find out it was empty. He growled.

* * *

"We cannot leave our friend here," Dia snapped at Zadavia.

Then she was pushed down with Clive, Ace, Lexi and Duck on her. "Clive knew her friends wouldn't."

"We must leave now!" cried Zadavia. She turned to Zack. "Admiral, get to your helm and alert everyone."

Zack ran to the helm. "Get ready, everyone!" he shouted to everyone on _Chip_ and to all the other ships through his headset.

Eric turned around and pointed his staff at _Madam_ and it took off. Then he pointed it to _Hot Boat. _"Ladies first," the sorcerer explained to the audience. "Now for the gentlemen."

Then he pointed his staff to _Sir_ and to _Cool Dude _andoff they took.

"Okay, Zack, take us away," Eric called to him.

Zack nodded and steered the helm. _Chip _turned around and was off. Then giant rocks were falling and splashing near the ships. Everyone turned around to see a giant puppet hand coming out on top of the mountain. It was the giant right hand of Nymther!

Eric went to the stern of _Chip_ and pointed his staff at the sky. Out of the staff came white lightening. Everyone looked in the sky to see Eric was actually drawing something with his white lightening.

"Is-is-is it-it a b-b-bi-bi- a creature with wings?" asked Porky.

"No, you fool," said Daffy. "It's a plane!"

"If it is," said Bugs, "it's a strange-looking one."

"It looks like Mr. Spielberg's Third Kind Close Encounter mother ship," said Yakko.

"You mean E.T.'s coming back to Earth?" asked Wakko.

"Could be a dragon," said Zack. "It's quite common for wizards to fight…" Then he saw Shou Off huffing smoke out of his mouth.

"…other evil creatures with the help of dragons," Zack managed to finish.

"You're all wrong," said Eric, as the lightening from his staff ceased. "It's an anvil."

"Yeah, it does look like anvil," said Dia.

"And a tiny one, too," added Lola.

The anvil slowly started to fall down and then it grew bigger. Dia saw Eric's hands spreading apart and the anvil growing big as he did.

Then everyone saw the anvil hit Nymther's arm and fell down the hole with it. Then the EWE station fell into the hole and the whole mountain exploded.

Then Eric noticed the water was pulling back and he saw the mountain was now a whirlpool. And a big one, too!

"Hang on tight, everyone!" Eric yelled to everyone. "Surf's up!"

He lifted his hand up and behind _Chip_ came a gigantic wave.

"What are you trying to do, Eric?" asked Melissa. "Drown us?"

"No, I just persuaded Cartoon Network to bring back Toonami," said Eric. "Get it?"

"Drowning is no laughing matter, Eric," said Dia sternly. "And I do know, despite being a humanoid creature that breathes underwater."

"Hey, this tsunami is going to save lives, not drown them!" protested Eric.

Then the waves picked up the Acme Fleet and surfed them away from the whirlpool.

Eric turned around once more to look at the whirlpool. "Goodbye, evil step-daddy-o!"

Soon the tsunami ceased and the fleet stopped moving. But the atmosphere wasn't quiet. It was full of everyone was cheering, including the ships.


	10. A Big Beach Surprise!

"We w-w-wo-o-o – We did it!" cried Porky.

"Yes, I was truly stupendous, dashing, heroic," cried Daffy. Then he turned to Melissa. "Wasn't I, dear?"

Melissa just pushed him away.

Eric was relieved that his evil stepfamily was defeated and the world was now free from their rule.

Zack bumped into him. "You all right, mate?"

"The fact that we won, I'm very happy," said Eric.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier," said Zack. "I didn't know what was happening – "

"Dr. Scratchy's told me about you and your Asperger Syndrome," smiled Eric. "But it doesn't change the fact you've always been my mate, even after not seeing you for fifteen years."

Eric put his hand out, but Zack gave him a huge hug. He let go off Eric and patted him on the back before he walked on.

" Ya a happy bunny now, Doc?" Bugs asked Eric.

"I am now," smiled Eric. "Oh, by the way, I'm very sorry about having you kicked out of Warner Bros., Bugs. I was just so very desperate."

"Now _I'm_ 'des-part' to get back with my friends," snapped Bugs.

"Well, go and talk to them and say you didn't mean all those things you said to them," said Eric.

Bugs sighed and walked to Lola. "Lola?"

Lola did not even look at him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," said Bugs. "I didn't know what was happenin' to me den. If you give me another chance, I promise I won't desert you again."

Lola looked at Bugs and embraced him. "Oh, Bugs!" she smiled as she kissed him.

"It's good to have you back, buddy," smiled Daffy shaking Bugs's hand. "Whaddaya say we let bygones be bygones?"

"Along with your never-shutin'-up beak?" added Bugs.

"Yep," said Daffy, without thinking of what the grey rabbit had said.

"Well, for old time's sake, okay," smiled Bugs.

Eric had been watching them. Then he saw Fifi sitting on a barrel and crying her eyes out.

"What are you _le_ boo-hooing about, Fifi?" Eric asked as he approached the gorgeous skunk. Then he saw the still-unconscious Hamton on her lap. "Oh, did he save your life?"  
"_Oui_," sobbed Fifi. "And I cannot even say '_Merci_'. _Le_ boo! _Le_ boo hoo hoo!"

Eric put his hand over Hamton's snout and waved it.

Hamton's snout was sniffing. "Hmm, grilled cheese sandwiches…" he moaned. "French Fries… Ham and pepperoni pizza… Wait a minute!" He opened his eyes and stood up. "I don't eat ham!"

Fifi saw the pig that saved her life alive and moving. "Oh, _merci_, _mon petite_ heroic pig!" she cried, as she hugged him and wrapped her enormous tail around him. "_Merci _for zaving my life. No one, not even a skunk, has ever done anything like zat for _moi_." And she kissed him all over his face.

* * *

Dia had watched Eric help Hamton and Fifi. She looked around and saw Shirley crying over the unconscious Plucky.

Dia hopped over to the ducks. "Need a wing, Shirley?"

"Like, only to bring back Plucky so I can tell him how so grateful I am or some junk," sobbed Shirley.

Dia pinched a piece from Shirley's blonde hair.

"Ow!" yelled Shirley. "Like, what was that for?"

Dia put the piece on Plucky's beak. His beak moved and looked like it was going to sneeze, which it did.

Plucky woke up. "What? Who? Where?" Then he saw Shirley next to him. "Shirley, sweetheart, you're all right!" Then he got a little too close to her, wrapping his wings around her. "What do you say we celebrate a little? You know, since I've been heroic and all that."

"Like, get modest, Plucky," said Shirley.

"This is the thanks I get for being so heroic?" Plucky muttered to the audience.

"Ah, like, I'm so pulling your leg," Shirley chuckled, as she grabbed Plucky and kissed him on the beak.

Dia smiled at those two love birds together. Then she looked ahead and saw on the bow stood Buster holding the unconscious Babs on his lap. She hopped herself to the bunnies. Then she bumped into Eric.

"Oh, sorry," they said together.

They looked at the bunnies.

"Are you going to – " They said together.

Eric broke his staff into two pieces. "Here, take these," he said.

Dia took the pieces and used to get to Buster. "So you're finally missing Babs, Buster?" she asked.

Buster looked at Dia and Eric. "I missed her the moment we – "

"Wait a minute," said Dia. Then she faced her wizard friend. "You put your hand on Babs's forehead after you faked Buster's roasting. What did you make her do?"

"Only made her see how he really felt about her, even after they broke up," replied Eric. "Take it away, Buster."

The blue bunny startled. "What?"

"Tell Babs exactly how you feel about her to prove that you rabbit enough to do it," said Eric. "And to help me get out of trouble from her," said Eric, pointing to Dia.

"Okay, here goes," sighed Buster, taking a deep breath. "Babs, I don't know if you can hear me, but… you were… the highlight of my life. You were… the most beautiful flower I have ever seen. Your jokes… were always the sunshine of all my days, including the cloudy days. And the main reason I was carrying that stupid orb to Eric was because if the evil Epics did take control of the world, I'd dread to think of anything bad happening to _you_."

"When you say 'were', don't you mean 'are'?" said a cute voice.

"Well, I suppose – " Then Buster stopped. He saw Babs Bunny was alive and hugged her tightly yet happily.

"Okay, Buster," she squeaked through his arms. "That's enough."

Buster let go of his best friend. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't have enough time for – "

"I'm sorry for giving up on – "

Then they laughed together for the first time in a long while and stared happily into each other's eyes with tears – happy tears – pouring out of them.

"I maybe the coolest bunny on this planet," said Buster, "but my life would be un-awesome without you."

"And I maybe the funniest bunny on this planet," said Babs, "but my life wouldn't get many laughs without you."

They kept staring for a long time. Then it looked like some sort of force pushed their heads close together, but they really liked it.

"How was that, guys?" Buster asked Eric and Dia, who were not next to them anymore.

* * *

Eric and Dia were moving along.

"That was great how you 'helped' those bunnies kiss," Dia chuckled.

"Well, it's great to know that the greatest cartoon bunny couple in the world is back together," said Eric.

"How did you bring Babs back to life?" asked Dia.

"I didn't," replied Eric. "I used my magic to crawl into her head and saw that when she stopped Nyhth from hitting Buster, he actually hit the balloon that Babs was holding. Then she pretended to fall unconscious to see if her best friend was moved by it, which apparently he did. But she did save him from harm."

"Looking at it _that_ way, yeah," agreed Dia.

Then Eric walked to Zadavia. "Excuse me, Zadavia?"

The woman from the future turned around. "Yes?"

"Can you help me get rid of my magic powers?" asked Eric.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Zadavia. "You spent your twenty-five years wanting to be rid of magic. Have you seen any good it has done?"

"Well, I tried to have second thoughts, but it never really sunk," replied Eric. "I know there are other wizards and witches who can handle their magic ten times better than me. And I still want my powers gone."

"Very well," said Zadavia. "I shall try."

"And me too!" cried Dia, getting next to Eric.

Everyone was surprised. They couldn't hear what Dia was whispering into Zavaida.

"Very well," said Zadavia. "Kneel, both of you."

Dia dropped the sticks that she used to get around and joined in the kneeling with Eric.

"What's gonna happen?" asked Daffy.

"Shh!" whispered Bugs, as he held the duck's beak. "We're about to find out."

Zadavia put her right hand on Eric's forehead and her left on Dia's. Then another bright light shone around them and then disappeared as Zavaida took both hands off Eric and Dia.

Then they saw Sylvester on his knees before Zadavia. "Please help me get this bird out of my head."

"Phew, bout time!" cried Tweety. Then she put her left hand on the glue where Tweety was stuck to Sylvester. Another light shone and then quickly disappeared. Sylvester checked the back of his head. He couldn't feel anything.

"Boy, you 'took' good, putty pat," said Tweety, flying around him.

Sylvester watched the bird fly around him. "I'm so relieved that you're not on the back of my head anymore," he said. Then the cat's eyes frowned and his mouth and his tongue watered. "But I'm a little disappointed that you're not in my mouth."

Then Sylvester jumped for the canary but Tweety got out of the way and the cat hit _Chip_'s mast. Then they did what they always do – chase!

Meanwhile, Eric got up on his feet. He looked at his hands and at _Chip_'s sails. He pushed his hands out. The sails did not move.

Eric looked out to the sea and lifted his hand. Then water came up and hit him. As he cleared the water from his face, he saw Babs in a snorkel mask.

"I just can't help myself," she laughed through her mask.

Eric then spun around. "_Wonder woman_," he sang.

"Nah," said everyone.

"Oh, oh," said Dia, as she was actually standing up without a stick or a jet-pack. That was because she didn't have fish tail anymore; she had legs – human legs!

Everyone was surprised, especially Eric and Zack.

"How does it feel to have legs, Dia?" asked Zack.

"It feels great!" cried Dia happily. She started to move her legs, but nearly fell over. "Well, the walking will take practise, but the fact that I can now hang out with you and Eric makes me very happy."

She walked forward, but she nearly fell forward. She tried to straighten herself, but she fell back, only to be held by the arms of Buster, Bugs, Lola and Babs.

"Hey, Buster," said Dia. "Got any guides for walking?"

"Well, I could make one – " Then Buster looked at Eric and Zack together. " – but your best friends probably have a better one."  
"Yeah, go ask dem," said Bugs.

The bunnies pushed Dia to Eric and Zack, who all embraced each other.

"It's so good to see you guys this time," they all said together.

"So what happened to your mermaid tail prop?" asked Zack.

"There's what's happening to it," replied Dia, pointing to it.

She and her friends saw Dot and Babs fighting over the tail.

"It's mine!" shouted Babs.

"No, it's mine!" shouted Dot.

"I found it first!" screamed Babs.

"Maybe, but this will look better on me than it would do on you!" Dot snapped back.

Dia and Zack were laughing their heads off. Then they saw Eric wasn't with them.

"Eric?" said Dia.

"Where are you, mate?" asked Zack.

They heard Tarzan yelling as they looked ahead to see Eric swinging on a loose rope from _Chip_ to _Hot Boat_.

* * *

Eric landed on _Hot Boat_. "Clive?" he called.

"Hey, Eric," cried Clive. "Clive saw Eric got rid of his magic powers at last."  
"My number one ambition out of the way," smiled Eric. "Anyway, I swung here to thank you in person for all you've done."

"It's Clive's pleasure after Eric and his friends freed her from that prison on her planet," smiled Clive. "And for saving all the Neos from Hopcon before it got destroyed. Now Clive wonders where they've gone."

"Well, I'm sure they found a planet to colonize on," said Eric. "And now all these Neos are free, my first job when we land is to send them there if that's what they want.

"Well… that's… great!" smiled Clive nervously. "Clive had better pack her things, eh?"  
And she left a saddened Eric all alone. Then _Hot Boat_ started to shake and rumble. So did _Chip_ and the other ships. Then they stopped. One by one, everyone started to fall off the ships, until only Eric, Clive, Zack, Dia and Nell were left on. They all looked to see their toon pals were being held up by a large crowd.

"We parked on some beach," said Zack.

Eric looked ahead. "And we're in some sort of town."

"Guys, look at the tower," cried Dia, as she pointed to it.

They all looked up to see a huge tower in the town. At the top, a board came out with Gogo on it. "Welcome to Blackpool where all the pools are all black." Then he jumped into a bucket of water – black water.

"We're back in England!" cried Dia. "We're home!"

* * *

Back on the beach, the Looney Tunes, the Tiny Toons, the Animaniacs, the Loonatics, the _Histeria!_ gang and Freakazoid were enjoying all the attention the people gave them. If that weren't enough, the crowd seemed to take an interest in Eric's puppet friends and Captain Live Action.

"But how did dese guys even know about dis?" asked Bugs.

"I can answer that," said a familiar voice. They all looked to see that the crowd was carrying another person and they were dragging him towards them.

"Steven Spielberg?" cried the Tiny Toons, the Animaniacs and Freakazoid.

"Wait a minute!" cried Babs. "You're not some imposter, are you?"

"No!" cried Spielberg. "I just had a stop-motion animation makeup for my cameo in this story."

"You think Postman Pat gave him a free beauty salon leaflet?" laughed Eric.

"Or maybe he had his makeover after Fireman Sam pulled out a burning building," laughed Zack.

"Anyway," said Spielberg. "After Big Bird and Gromit came here to Blackpool, they told us about their adventure with you guys. By then, people started to remember you guys and started writing letters and petitions to me to bring you guys back to our screens not as reruns but as brand new series. Each!"

The toons and the crowd cheered together.

"What about us?" cried Daffy.

"Well," said a cartoon man who was also being upheld by the crowd. "As Chairman of Warner Bros., I have commissioned a new series of shorts for the Looney Tunes and new series of theLoonatics – I'm sure you guys have a lot of stories to tell us – the _Histeria!_ gang, along with your new friend Captain Live Action and your own show too, Taz."  
Taz cheered.

"And since I'm back into producing cartoons," said Spielberg, "I need to produce a brand new show."  
The Tiny Toons and the Animaniacs looked worried.

"A new show?" cried Plucky. "A new show while we make a comeback? We won't stand a chance."

"Especially since the lead is like from the twenty-first century," added Shirley.

"Not mention an unknown outshining us!" moaned Babs.

"What if _she_ was not unknown to us?" suggested Buster.

"Huh?" asked Babs.

"You mean, Nell, over there?" asked Hamton, pointing to her.

"Well, we do know her," said Babs.

"And she did help us," added Buster.

* * *

"Hey, Nell!"

The flying dolphin saw Buster and the Tiny Toons and Spielberg's other cartoon characters calling her.

"Mr. Spielberg here wants to talk to you!" went on Buster.

"Yeah, come on, Nell!" cried Babs.

The cartoon characters all cheered her to come over, but Nell wasn't sure.

"What are you waiting for, Nell?" asked Dia.

"I don't know," said Nell. "I don't think people will want to see me."  
"Why not, Nell?" asked Zack. "You're honest, you're cheeky, you're not easily defeated; you're everything people will love to see. Well, you may not impress everyone – that's one of the most impossible things ever, if not _the_ most impossible – but it's something I would want to see."  
"Me too," added Dia.

Nell gulped. "Don't send me away just because you're still mad at – "

"No, Nell," said Dia, holding her flippers. "I'm not mad at you anymore. You are the greatest sister any one could ever have. You have helped me more than anyone in my life. You helped me get through where I want to be and now it's your turn to be happy. Go to Steven Spielberg, show him all you got and make the biggest cartoon career you can make."

"Thanks, guys," smiled Nell as she flew off.

"Hey, Nell," cried Dia.

The flying dolphin stopped and turned around.

"Break a fluke!" smiled Dia.

Then Nell flew off to meet Spielberg.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" said Zack.

"Of course," Dia said.

"Whoa!" they shouted together. They were tripped off the boats and landed on the sand. So were Eric and Clive.

"Hey, what gives?" cried Clive.

They saw _Chip _and his family being loaded onto trucks.

"What are you doing to these ships?" Zack asked the drivers.

"Yeah, where are you taking us?" demanded _Chip_.

"We're taking you guys to Blackpool Airport for a plane to Hollywood," said the chief truck driver.

"Yeah," said the Warner Bros. Chairman. "You see, Warner Bros. wants a show with like _Salty's Lighthouse,_ only about navy battles and more action in it. And these ships fit the bill."

"All right!" cried _Madam_.

"I'm going to sink Paris Hilton's career to the ocean floor!" boasted _Hot Boat_.

"With me in the action scenes," boasted _Cool Dude_, "Schwarzenegger is going to look like a puny wimp."

With that, the ships were being taken away and the toons were all taken away.

"Break a leg or whatever, all of you!" shouted Zack.

"Yeah, go knock 'em dead!" cried Clive.

Zack, Clive, Dia and Eric waved to them and soon it was all quiet and lonely.

"Well, there's no one else," said Dia, after a long while.

Eric turned around. "What about these guys?"

Everyone turned around to see the prisoners from _Cool Dude_ getting whacked by sticks or getting kicked sand in their faces. The Beckhams were also greeted by Manchester United haters and people who never liked the Spice Girls.

"They're getting what they deserve," smiled Zack.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Dia.

"Well, I'm gonna see taste some English fish and chips," said Zack. "As I haven't had any in a long while."

"Eww," said Dia.

"Well, Clive's gonna check out this beach," Clive said.

Only Eric and Dia were left.

Eric took a deep breath. "Sorry to leave you and Zack like that, but – "

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Dia, taking his hands. "Everyone's got to do what he or she has to do. But no matter what happens between you, me and Zack, we shall always be best friends."

"Yeah," smiled Eric.

Then Dia put her arms behind Eric's head and kissed him on the lips.

"Well, speak to you later," said Dia.

"Give you a ring later," said Eric.

Then Dia ran to join Zack.

"Come to watch me fish?" said Zack. "I thought it would freak you out. You of all creatures on this earth."

"I just want to try the chips," Dia said. "That's one thing sea creatures don't have."

Eric caught up with Clive. "Hey, want to discover Blackpool with me, Clive?" asked Eric.

"Ah, Clive sees what Eric's trying to do," said Clive.

"All right, I won't lie," confessed Eric. "Before you go, I want to spend some time with you."  
"Eric means like a date?" asked Clive.

"Something like that," said Eric. "And if it doesn't work for you, then I'll let you go with the other Neos. It's all your choice, I promise."

"Well, okay," said Clive. "Lead on, MacDuff."

And so the new couples happily went their own separate ways.

* * *

"The end," finished Mac and Tosh. Then they closed the book.

Then two things flew out of the book and landed next to the gophers.

"What are these?" asked Mac.

Tosh picked them up and read them. "These are tickets for the maiden voyage of the new Acme Cruise," he said. "It says the owner, Eric Epic, will be there."

"Can we go?" asked Mac.

"I don't see why not," smiled Tosh.

And, with that, the gophers walked out of the library. Then the candles went out and the windows were locked.

With Hazel appeared in mid-air with a pack of suitcases. "I got tickets for that cruise, too!" she explained loudly to the audience, revealing the tickets.


	11. Bon Voyage!

Mac and Tosh boarded the Acme Cruise and they were really impressed with it as they toured around.

"This cruise is large, but wonderful," said Mac.

"Yes, it sure is," said Tosh.

The gophers walked past Eric Epic, Zack O'Marrows and Dia, who were all lying on deckchairs in the sun.

Zack was reading an _Entertainment Weekly_ magazine. "Six months have passed and everything has been smooth-sailing already, if that joke works. Bugs Bunny is back as the major star of Warner Bros. and the principal of Acme Loo, kicking Huey and Louie Finn out. All of our friends have been having successful careers."

"Yeah, including the Rock Cakes," said Eric, reading a _Hello_ magazine with the Rock Cakes on the cover.

"Hey, listen to this," said Dia as she read the Washington Post. "Disney is planning an ultimate adventure with Mickey Mouse and his friends, including characters from _Ducktales, Goof Troop, _Chip 'n' Dale's co-rescue rangers, Bonkers the cat and Darkwing Duck. And their live-action stars are Emily Blunt, Will Ferrell and Jada Pinkett Smith. Sounds very similar to the one we've been with the Looney Tunes and their friends."

"So's this one about the Muppets, _Sesame Street_, _Fraggle Rock_ and other Muppet characters fighting the villains in _The Dark Crystal _and _Labyrinth_ in this ultimate tribute to Jim Henson," said Zack, as he read the magazine. "Its live action stars will be Jennifer Lawrence and Justin Bartha."

"So how's living in Montana Max's mansion?" Eric asked his mates.

"Without Monty and his family but still keeping their loyal servants and treating them fair and square," said Zack, "it's a dream house. And it's a dream house for the kids to come to _Zack's Day Care _every Monday to Friday."

"A dream house for Rita and Runt, too," added Dia.

"How's the Metropolitan Police Department without you, mate?" Eric asked Zack.

"Well, they are missing me," said Zack. "But we keep in touch. Besides, Freakazoid has persuaded his old friend Sergeant Cosgrove to come out of retirement and the Superintendent had discharged those idiots Thompson and Pan."

"Your Sprite, sir," said a waiter holding a tray with a glass of Sprite.

Without looking, Zack took the glass and took a sip. He spat it out and looked at the waiters. He stood up. "Thompson! Pan! This is 7-Up! Can't you tell the difference? Now get me a Sprite! This decade!"

"Yes, sir!" said Thompson and Pan together. "Right away, sir!" And they dashed off quickly.

"You guys don't know how long I've wanted to do that to them," Zack said to his friends, as he sat back down.

"Seems like Warner Bros. has its sense of humour back since you took over from Thaddeus Plotz and kicked him out, Dia," said Eric.

"And it's nice to see that you gave him a place to work on your cruise," smiled Dia.

They all saw Plotz wearing a cleaner's uniform. Then Ralph T. Guard was running past him, knocking all his cleaning gear from his cart all over him.

"RALPH!" shouted Plotz.

"You certainly put them both in their places, mate," laughed Zack.

"I was beginning to worry about him, Eric," said Dia, "since I had to let him go after I granted Yakko, Wakko and Dot free access all around the movie studio."

"So, how's Clive, Eric?" asked Zack.

"Well, she built the teleport to send the Neos to New Hopcon," said Eric. "I assumed she joined them."

"It's time to put the deckchairs away, sir," said a maid.

"Very good," said Eric. As he got up, he looked at the maid and saw she was a CGI woman.

"Clive!" exclaimed the three friends.

"Clive fooled her friends, didn't she?" Clive smiled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eric.

"Clive's been thinking and has decided to spend the rest of her life on Earth," replied Clive.

"Okay," said Eric.

"With Eric," said Clive, hugging her.

Then Gogo Dodo went off like a ship horn. "_Bon Voyage_!" he cried. Then he turned into a champagne bottle where he broke into pieces.

Then the ship took off for open sea. The passengers waved to the people – live action and animated people – who were standing on the docks and waving back to them. Eric, Dia, Zack and Clive joined in with the waving.

"Excuse me!" shouted a voice.

The four turned to face Bushwhacker Bob.

"Watch your tongue, Bob!" shouted Eric. "Your hotel's been closed down and you work for me!"

"Sorry," said a shameful Bob. "But I have a letter for you each including you, Miss Clive."

The four took the letters, opened them and read the messages.

"Well, don't just stand there, Bob!" snapped Eric. "Get to work!"

"Ah, yes… sir," said a nervous Bob, quickly running off.

Then Bob's mum came by. "Bob's not being a bad boy, is he?"

"No, not at all, ma'am," lied Eric.

"Oh, good," smiled Bob's mum, as she walked off.

The four friends laughed.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" said Dia.

* * *

"'Come to the Spa, Clive Boun'," read Clive, as she and Dia ran down the stairs. "That's what Clive's message says."

"So does mine," said Dia.

They went into the SPA.

"Surprise!" shouted the girls from the Looney Tunes family.

"No kidding this is a surprise!" chuckled Dia.

"What's the special occasion?" asked Clive.

"You!" replied Messlia. "It's time to get ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Clive.

* * *

"Wedding?" cried Eric and Zack who were in the gym in front of all the males in the Looney Tunes family.

"But we haven't even proposed to the girls," protested Zack.

"No sweat, doc," said Bugs. "We got de rings."

Taz spun to them, holding a purple cushion with wedding rings. Rings flew everywhere.

"Take your pick," said Taz.

To no surprise, there were only two tings left.

"You pick the first one, mate," said Zack.

Eric took the golden ring with the ruby and Zack took the silver ring with the diamond.

"Okay, you guys," said Daffy, shoving them into chairs. "Sit you down while I get you guys ready."

Then Bugs whistled and down came two giant animated paint brushes like on their shows in front of Eric and Zack.

"This is going to be good," moaned Zack.

Then the paintbrush started to paint various haircuts and moustaches and beards on their faces.

* * *

In the Spa, Dia and Clive were experiencing the same. While the toons were shouting out instructions, two animated paint brushes were doing the jobs – all at once.

"Make Dia's hair stand up," said Melissa.

"No, make zit bushier," cried Fifi.

"Make Clive's hair Princess Leia style," said Babs.

"No, make it a butterfly shape," said Dot.

"Like, make it a snake shape," said Shirley.

"Just tie their hair up," sighed Rita.

When the paintbrushes did that, Dia and Clive were so relieved that that part was over.

"Now it's time for the make-up," said Lola.

Dia and Clive screamed as the paintbrushes painted makeup on their faces.

* * *

"Guys, this is a wedding I'm going to, not a school!" snapped Zack as he looked in the mirror to see his tuxedo jacket and shirt and black shorts.

"Red jumpers are cool, Buster," said Eric, who was wearing a red jumper and just peeking above the changing room door. "But _I_ need something to go around my legs!"

* * *

"Skimpy dresses might be all right for _your_ wedding, Fifi," said Dia, "but it's not for mine!"

"Then, how you say, _comme vous voulez_!" huffed Fifi.

"Clive has never known any creature in the universe," said Clive, "to wear a pink skirt at a wedding."

"That's what my mother wore at her wedding!" snapped a hurt Roxy.

"Pink?" scoffed Clive. "In Roxy's time? When every movie was black and white?"

Dia whistled to the paintbrushes. "Just paint me into a normal wedding dress."

The paintbrushes did, but Dia's dress wasn't one hundred percent normal.

"A rainbow wedding dress!" cried Mary.

"How'd you get so lucky?" asked Sweetie.

"You ask and this is what you get," replied Dia. Then she turned around. "Not every bit of it though," she moaned to herself.

"Uh, Clive's still not ready to go out yet," said the Neo.

"I think I have just the thing for you, Clive," said Granny. Granny took Clive into the changing rooms and soon Clive came out wearing a white dress.

"What does everyone think?" asked Clive.

"You look great, Clive," replied Dia.

"Thanks," said Clive. "Granny said it was the one _she_ wore at her wedding."

Dia was going to tell Clive that the dress she was wearing was too old for her when Slappy came through the door. "All right, all right, quit wasting time here," she said. "The boys say they're ready."

* * *

Dia and Clive were walking on a red carpet on the deck with Honey, Roxy and Foxy behind them as bridesmaids.

"I just wanna do something special for a very special wedding," Foxy told the audience.

On both sides of the carpets, there were a group of chairs. As they passed, they noticed everyone who helped them on their great quest, including the Looney Tunes, the Tiny Toons, the Animaniacs, the _Histeria_! gang with their new character Captain Live Action, the citizens from _Taz-Mania_, the Loonatics and Freakazoid with his pal Sergeant Cosgrove. Eric's puppet friends, the Rock Cakes and the Anime villagers were all there, too.

Outside the ship, _Chip_ and his family were watching, too.

"Hey, Dia," whispered Clive. "Dia see the bad guys in the corner over there?"

Dia looked at two o'clock to see Monty, Elmyra, Perfecto Prep students, Pinky and the Brain, the Beckhams and Bobo and Jojo the weasels in a cage. She laughed quietly.

The girls approached Zack and Eric who were waiting with Bosko and Buddy, who held the purple cushions with the rings. Zack took Dia and Eric took Clive.

"Why does Eric have a bow tie and a green tie together?" asked Clive.

"Gogo's dressing-up style," replied Eric.

"Why's your tuxedo black, grey and blue?" Dia asked Zack.

"Foghorn, Pepe and Porky confused the paintbrushes," said Zack.

"QUIET!" shouted Bosko. "SIT DOWN!"

Everyone took their seats and Bosko addressed Zack and Dia.

"Do you, Zack, take this intelligent, gorgeous and soon-to-be-difficult-to-live-with woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Bosko.

"Yes," replied Zack.

"Do you, Dia, take this strong, clever and soon-to-be-tough-as-nails man to your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Bosko.

"I do," replied Dia.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said Bosko. "Now kiss!"

Dia and Zack did and everyone stood up to applaud them.

Then Bosko moved to Eric and Clive. "Do you, Eric, take this intelligent, talented alien to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," answered Eric.

"Do you, Clive, take this not-magical-anymore, powerless man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"Clive does," answered Clive.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said Bosko. "Now kiss!"

Eric and Clive kissed.

Everyone stood up again and applauded.

"_Le_ sigh," Fifi sighed.

Both couples were walking down the red carpet. Dia and Clive threw their bunch of flowers to the crowd. Lola, Melissa, Penelope, Babs and Fifi fought each other to get them. Shirley hovered above the fighting girls and reached for the flowers, but they were zoomed away into Zadavia's hands. "Hmm," she said.

"And now, to, I say, to celebrate both these couples' happiest day is with music," said Foghorn, using a microphone. "Take it, I say, take it away, Seth!"

Everyone saw Seth MacFarlane in front of him holding a microphone. "_You're the cream in my coffee_," he sang. "_You're the salt in my stew. You will always be my necessity. I'd be lost without you. You're – _"

"Getting you off this ship!" yelled Daffy as he pulled a lever. And MacFarlane was sent up into the air with from a square of plank with a metal spring under it. Up and up and up he went until he disappeared into the clouds.

"Well, how about this guy?" suggested Yakko, pointing to Phil Collins, who was trying to shake Dot off. He kicked Dot off and grabbed his microphone.

"_Two hearts, believing in just one mind_," sang Collins. "_Beating together till the end of time. You know, we're just two hearts believing in just one mind together forever till the end of time_."

Then Collins fell through a trap door beneath him and it closed.

Everyone saw it was Dot who pulled the lever this time. "If I can't have him," said Dot, "no one can!"

"Here, guys," said Buster. "Let's see what Elton John has to offer us."

Everyone looked ahead to see Elton John on a piano. "_Someday out of the blue_," he sang. "_In a crowded street or a deserted square. I'll turn and I'll see you as if our love were new. Someday we can start again, someday soon_. _I still believe, I still put faith in us! I still believe, I still put faith in us! I still believe, I still put faith in us!"_

And John just kept on repeating that, until he and the piano were being turned over. Soon they were sealed under the deck.

"Well, the last we can offer is this lovely young lady," said Lola, pointing to Taylor Swift.

"_Breakin' down and comin' undone_," sang Swift. "_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you._"

"I know the song I fancy for my wedding," said Eric.

Swift kept on singing even when Hello Nurse and Minerva picked her up, put her in the ladies' restroom and locked her in where she was _still_ singing.

Eric approached the Rock Cakes and whispered into Michelle the Fairy's ear. She smiled.

"All right, Cakes!" she shouted to her band. "Let's play the happy couples some music!"

The Rock Cakes went to their drums and guitars and microphones.

"_Now I've had the time of my life_," sang Michelle. "_And I owe it all to you_."

Eric started dancing and he pulled Clive into joining him. Zack and Dia joined them in the dancing.

Everyone was watching them. Then Lola pulled Bugs onto the dance floor, followed by Daffy and Melissa.

Soon, without a word, Fifi wrapped her tail around Hamton and took him with her to the dance floor. Then Plucky took Shirley with him.

For the first time in their lives, it was Buster who asked Babs to dance. She immediately grabbed him and she led the dancing.

Soon everyone on the cruise was dancing. Except the bad guys in the cages.

"Well, what are you staring at us for?" snapped Bobo the weasel. "Either take the camera back to the heroes or end the story!"

"Yeah, don't just stand there looking at us feeling sorry for ourselves!" added Jojo the weasel.

"That's what I told them, Wease Brain!" snapped Bobo.

"Yeah, beat it!" shouted all the bad guys.

Then the story ended.

"Hey, w-w-w-wait an m-m-m-minute!" shouted Porky. "I h-h-h-h-haven't s-s-s-said – "

"Ah, you can't even say anything!" snapped Daffy. "Allow me. That's – "

"I think _I_ should say it this time!" yelled Bugs.

And everyone was arguing who should say it, except Eric, Zack, Dia and Clive who were looking at the audience.

"That's all, folks!" they said together.

THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!

* * *

CAST LIST

**Hero Cast**

Live Action Characters

BAFTA TV Award nominee** Matt Smith** (_Doctor Who_, _Party Animals_) as **Eric Epic** the young ex-Sorcerer, the main protagonist.

BAFTA Orange Rising Star Winner** Noel Clarke** (_Doctor Who_, _Kidulthood, Adulthood_) as **Zack O'Marrows**, the main deuteragonist.

Twice Teen Choice Award winner** Emma Watson** (_Harry Potter_) as **Diamond** (or **Dia** for short) the ex-Mermaid, the main tritagonist.

Cartoon Characters

_Looney Tunes Characters_

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Lola Bunny (_Space Jam_ version)

Porky Pig

Melissa Duck

Sylvester the Cat

Tweety Pie

Tasmanian Devil

Granny

Wile E. Coyote

Road Runner

Elmer Fudd

Yosemite Sam

Foghorn Leghorn

Pepe-Le-Pew

Beaky Buzzard

Penelope Pussycat

Witch Hazel

Mac and Tosh

Marvin the Martian

Bosko

Buddy

Foxy

Roxy

Goopy Geer

Beans the cat

_Tiny Toon Characters_

Buster Bunny

Babs Bunny

Plucky Duck

Hamton Pig

Shirley the Loon

Fifi La Fume

Furrball

Dizzy Devil

Calamity Coyote

Little Beeper

Gogo Dodo

Li'l Sneezer

Sweetie Pie

Mary Melody

_Animaniacs_

Yakko Warner

Wakko Warner

Dot Warner

Dr. Otto Scratchansniff

Hello Nurse

Slappy Squirrel

Skippy Squirrel

The Goodfeathers:

Bobby

Squit

Pesto

Rita the Cat

Runt the Dog

Mindy

Buttons

Minerva Mink

Chicken Boo

Mr. Skullhead

The Mime

_Taz-Mania_

Hugh Devil

Jean Devil

Molly Devil

Jake Devil

Dog the Turtle

Didgeri Dingo

Wendal T. Wolf

Francis X. Bushlad

Mr. Thickly

Constance Koala

Bull Gator and Axl

Daniel and Timothy Platypus

Buddy Boar

Bob's Mum

_Loonatics Unleashed Characters_

Ace Bunny

Lexi Bunny

Danger Duck

Slam Tasmanian

Tech E. Coyote

Rev Runner

Zadavia

_Freakazoid_

Freakazoid/Dex Douglas

Sgt. Mike Cosgrove

_Histeria!_

Father Time

Big Fat Baby

Miss Information

The World's Oldest Woman

Mr. Smartypants

Loud Kiddington

Charity Bazaar

Froggo

Aka Pella

Pepper Mills

Toast

Neomarvek

**Zoe Saladna** (_Avatar, Star Trek [2009])_ is the motion capture of **Clive Boun**

The Major (at the end)

The entire Neo Army (at the end)

Puppets

Chocolate or "Choc" the Brownie

Daniel or "Danny" the Dwarf

Sweet Corn the Unicorn

Shou Off the Chinese Dragon

Trolley the Troll

Anime Villagers

Chikako

Chikako's dad, the village leader

Villagers

Demon Commander

Demon Army

Stop Motion Characters

_Rock Cakes_

Michelle the Fairy (Lead vocals)

Jeff the Elf (Lead guitar)

Ugster the Orc (Keyboards)

Dark Robes (Drums)

Other Cartoon Characters

Nell the Dolphin (Dia's stepsister)

Model Ships

_Chip_ the Irish Carrack

_Sir_ (_Chip_'s father)

_Madam_ (_Chip_'s mother)

_Hot Boat_ (_Chip_'s sister)

_Cool Dude _(_Chip_'s brother)

Non-Warner Bros. Characters

Big Bird (from _Sesame Street_)

Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit)

**Villain Cast**

Live Action Characters

Golden Globe Award winner** Ian McShane** (_Kung Fu Panda_, _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger's Tide, Deadwood)_ as **Lord Jack Epic/Nymther**, Eric's adoptive father, the main antagonist.

Five-time Empire Award winner** Ewan McGregor** (_Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Shallow Grave, Trainspotting_) as **Jim Epic/Nyhth/Bobo**, John's twin brother and Eric's foster brother, a secondary antagonist, and later Elmyra Duff's pet weasel.

Four-time National Television Award Winner** David Tennant **(_Doctor Who, Blackpool_ and _Casanova_) as **John Epic/Nymuch/Jojo**, Jim's twin brother and Eric's foster brother, a secondary antagonist, and later Elmyra Duff's pet weasel.

Cartoon Characters

_Looney Tunes_

Gossamer

Toro the Bull

Hugo the Abominable Snow

The Crusher

_Tiny Toons Adventures_

Elmyra Duff

Montana Max

Arnold the Pit Bull

Roderick Rat

Rhubella Rat

Margot Mallard

Danforth Drake

Giselle

Other Perfecto Prep students

_Animaniacs_

Pinky

The Brain

Thaddus Plotz

Ralph T. Guard

_Taz-Mania_

Bushwhacker Bob

_Freakazoid_

The Lobe

Cave Guy

Cobra Queen

Longhorn

Candle Jack

_Hanna-Barbera Productions_

The Vulture Squadron:

Dick Dastardly

Muttley

Zilly

Klunk

Neomarvek

Field Marshall Jengheng

The Major (at first)

The entire Neomarvek Army (at first)

Puppets

Halley

Halley's racing minions

Paper Cut Animation

The Deep-See Hunger Games aquatic creatures

The Sky-High Hunger Games flying creatures

**Live Action supporting cast**

Supporting Cast

**Will Smith** (_Men in Black_, _Independence Day_, _The Pursuit of Happiness_) as **Captain Thompson**

**Eddie Murphy** (_Beverly Hills Cop_, _Shrek_) as **Lieutenant Pan**

**Martin Freeman **(_The Office, Sherlock, The Hobbit_ Trilogy) as **The Old Irish Slave a.k.a. Captain Live Action**

**Benedict Cumberbatch **(_Sherlock, The Hobbit _Trilogy, _Star Trek: Into Darkness_) as **David Beckham**

**Mila Kunis **(_Family Guy, Black Swan_, _Ted_) as **Victoria Beckham**

Live-Action Cameos

(In Alphabetic order)

Phil Collins

Seth MacFarlane

Elton John

Dwayne Johnson

Steven Spielberg (stop motion version)

Taylor Swift

* * *

WRITING CREDITS

Written by Bobby South

Looney Tunes created by Tex Avery, Bob Clampett, Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones and many others

_Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs _and _Pinky and the Brian _created and produced by Steven Spielberg, Tom Ruegger and Jean MacCrudy

_Freakazoid _created and produced by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Tom Ruegger and Steven Spielberg

_Histeria!_ created and produced by Tom Ruegger

_Taz-Mania_ created and produced by Art Vitello

_Loonatics Unleashed _created by Adam Trevor Grant and Joseph Louis Grant

Dastardly and Muttley created by Hanna-Barbera Productions

Big Bird created by Jim Henson Productions

Gromit created by Nick Park

* * *

SONGS

_We Will Rock You_ performed by the Paper-cut animated aquatic animals (based on the song by Queen)

_You're the Cream in My Coffee_ by Seth MacFarlane

_Two Hearts_ by Phil Collins

_Someday Out of the Blue_ by Elton John

_That's the Way I Loved You_ by Taylor Swift

_Time of My Live _performed by the Rock Cakes (based on the song by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes


End file.
